Ethnic Ties: Chronicles of the Cramoisi
by Klaiborne Lorenzo
Summary: This story features various side stories of the Cramoisi, such as historical events that relate to the characters, side stories at the Cramoisi castle, Terra Sunset and various places, and also funny side adventures of the various characters in the RD saga. Come see what happens between the times in the chapters and learn some interesting facts.
1. Amy's Trade Game

_**Welcome to Ethic ties! Side story to the entire RD series. Here you will find funny side stories, and serious side stories, historical side stories, and other stories that may come to mind. Any way please enjoy! **_

_**Disclamer: None of the SEGA Characters are mine, some fan characters are, some are not. DO NOT STEAL! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Amy's Trade game **_

On board the Terra sunset, Amy was in her room showing Cosmo and Blaze s a wonderful new scarf. It was baby blue that had three gold rings tied in on the other side. The three girls marveled at the sight and were impressed

"Like it?" Amy asked "I know we can make clothes with our new magic, but I decided to make this by hand. This scarf has the very first three rings Sonic collected before I met him on the little planet"

"How did you manage to collect them?" Blaze asked

Amy giggled while looking away. She was thinking back to when she first saw Sonic in palmtree panic zone and getting hit by one of the badniks dropping the rings. "A girl has her ways…. Anyway, with this new scarf, Sonic won't have to worry about gathering power rings. He'll always have three keeping him from getting hurt. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, nice work" Blaze commented "I'm sure Sonic will love it!"

"I wonder what I should give Tails for his birthday" Cosmo wondered. "Maybe a garden….oh! or maybe a new scarf as well. Will you guys help me make it?"

"Sure thing. Just let me put up Sonic's…..huh?!" Like a feather in the wind, her scarf had been swiped from Amy's hand. "Where'd it go?!"

"Uh…excuse me…" The girls turned and saw Cream walking in the room. "Amy…did you have a blue scarf?"

"Yeah, why?"

Moments later, the four girls were in a different room that looked like a Chao garden. They found Amy's scarf being used as blanket by none other than Quinn. Quinn had the scarf wrapped around him, making him look like an orange baby in a blue blanket.

Amy knelt down and tried to get it, but the moment her hand was just over it. Quinn's eyes shot open. He unraveled himself and got up while snapping at Amy like a piranha biting at a dangling finger.

"Hey! Bad Chao!" Amy said "Give it back!"

Quinn just stood there and growled holding the scarf. "Choa chao chao!"

"It's not yours!" Cream spoke using a mother's tone "now be a good Chao and give it back"

"Chao cho cho choala chi choa chao!" Quinn was stomping around with steam coming out of his head.

"What's he saying?" Blaze asked

"I want a blanket for my nap. Richter wouldn't get me one."

Cosmo came up and created a dark purple cloud pulling out a new blanket just Quinn's size. She walked over and gave it to him. "There you go, now can you please give Amy her scarf?"

Quinn felt the blanket, but then he balled it up and threw it back at Cosmo's face. "Chao Cho choa chao chao!"

"Quinn! Be nice!" Cream said.

"What's wrong with it?" Amy asked

"He said it was too prickly and static-y."

"Sorry…" Cosmo said lowering her head. "I don't do clothes very well…"

Quinn continued to chatter while stomping about and waving his fist. Cream then gasped while covering his mouth.

"Now what does he want?" Amy asked

"He's…saying things…I'd rather not repeat…but he's also saying that he doesn't want a blanket made by our magic. He wants a handmade blanket made by Blade"

"Chao cho choa chao"

"Richter said he was going to ask him, but he never followed up."

Amy then sighed when looking at Quinn cuddle the scarf more. She had to do something. Quinn would get dander and drool all over the scarf and make it unfitting to give to Sonic if she didn't do something.

"Alright, Quinn. If we get Blade to make you a new blanket, will you please give back my scarf?"

Quinn pondered, putting his fingerless hand on his chin. He then nodded and gave Amy a sharp toothed grin. "Chao cho!"

"He said, it's a deal" Cream translated

"Alright then, let's go"

"No way!" Blaze said stomping over to Quinn. "Listen here! You give that scarf back now, or I'll…!"

"Chao chao cho choala chi chaoooo hehe!" Cream gasped one more hearing the little Chao.

"What now?"

"Quinn said, if we tried to take it from him…he'll soil it!"

Blaze and Amy's eyes widen in shock. "That little devil!"

Chao choa chi Choa choa Cha!

"Get me the blanket and I'll give it back to you unharmed." Cream interpreted

"Fine!" Amy said "but you better not ruin it!"

"Chao Cho"

"Trust me…"

"Remind me to give him and Richter a spanking when we're done…" Amy murmured.

_**With Blade**_

Moments later they were all in Blade's room. Blade was working on a large shag rug that had a wonderful design. Amy already explained the situation.

"So what do you say, Blade?" Amy asked "Will you give me a blanket to give to Quinn so he can give me my scarf to give to Sonic?"

"Oh, I can never say 'no' to a ladies request, especially when it comes to knitting" the wolverine spoke. The girls cheered happily. "But you see I need my sewing machine back to complete such a task." Their cheer then turned into a light jeer. "But thankfully, sweet Alice decided to help me, so I could make her dresses for her plushes. If you can get my machine from her, then I'll make you the blanket lickty-split.

"Ok, Blade!"

_**Hot Shelter **_

Next stop was the bottom of the ship, where Alice's lab was. The four were walking in the vast laboratory filled with machines and gadgets looking for the little inventor.

"How does a girl like her even find the time to make all this?" Amy asked.

"Who knows…." Blaze said

"You don't suppose she got these machines from some other lab, do you?"

_You mean stooping so low as to copy someone else's inferior machines to add to this wonderful lab? You must be kidding…._

"Well it's possible that…." A chill ran the girls spines as they turned around and screamed when they saw Alice hanging from the ceiling with her tail.

"How dare accuse Alice of copying or stealing machines for her laboratory! Everything in this lab was made by Alice, and Alice alone!" The girl protested.

"Ok Ok we're sorry" Amy said. "But you wouldn't happen to have Blade's sewing machine would you? I need the machine to give to Blade so he can make a blanket to give to Quinn so he can give me the scarf to give to Sonic"

"Ah…yes…Alice finished fixing that ages ago. She wasn't sure why no one came to get it after words. But Alice doesn't feel like giving it right now…" Everyone heard a low growl coming from Alice who was holding her tummy. "Alice is hungry….she wants yellow tail…."

"Yellow tail?!" Cosmo said in shock "You are not eating anyone's tail!"

"What?! NO! Not that Yellow tail! Alice wants the fish yellow tail! It's her favorite! What kind of person do you think Alice is?"

"Oh…sorry…." Cosmo giggled in embarrassment while rubbing the back of her head.

"Alice, if we get you a yellow tail, will you give us the machine?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alice said clapping "Mommy makes the best yellow tail Alice has ever had! Ask her to make it please, please, please!"

"It's a deal!"

_**Mess Hall **_

Without waiting another minute, the girls showed up in the kitchen where they saw Lila chopping vegetables. She then turned to the girls. "Lila, we need your help" Amy started. "We need you to make a yellow tail to give to Alice so she can give us the machine to give to Blade so he can make a blanket to give to Quinn so he can give my scarf to me to give to Sonic. Can you please make Alice a yellow tail dish?"

Lila smiled nervously. "Oh sure. I'll make her the yellow tail….but….you see…"

"What? What is it?" Amy asked. She gasped when she saw a broken knife.

"You see, the special knife I use to cut the yellow tail broke…." Alice likes it cut a certain way, and this knife did it right…."

"So you need someone to fix the knife… "

"Onyx has a collection of knives. He might have the proper knife. If you get the knife, I'll make Alice the yellow tail"

Amy then bobbed her head. "Got it!"

_**Training Hall A**_

Next up, they were in one of the training rooms were they saw Onyx sparing with a blade robot. He turned over and saw the girls wiping the sweat from his face.

"What's up ladies?" he asked "Come for a round?"

"No, Onyx" Amy stated "We came to borrow a knife"

"We need a knife to give to Lila so she can make a Yellow tail of Alice so she can give us a machine to give to Blade so he can make a blanket for Quinn so he can give my scarf to give to Sonic" Blaze spoke

"What's in it for me?" Onyx asked crossing his arms

Amy and her posy sighed. "What do you want?" Blaze asked

"Well, since you asked so nicely….I could use a good horror novel to read. Chrome got the latest copy of '_Making your own Bed'. _He should be done with it by now. Get me the book and I'll give you the knife"

"One book coming up!" Amy said smiling.

_**Training Hall M**_

Moments later they were in in another training room, where Tawny and Lori were sparing. Chrome was sitting on his knees and his eyes closed. Amy and the other girls sit next to him in the same fashion.

"Girls, nice to see you. Come to train?" Chrome said without opening his eyes.

"Actually Chrome….we need a favor" Blaze spoke.

"We need to know if you let us have your copy of making your own bed. We need it, so I can give it to Onyx so he can give us a knife to give to Lila so she can make a yellow tail for Alice so she can give us the machine to give to Blade so he can make a blanket to give to Quinn so he can give me my scarf to give to Sonic."

Chrome then opened his eyes. "You girls are being quite helpful. Since you are, then you wouldn't mind getting my favorite vintage blackberry wine Richter took from my stash."

Amy smiled with her right eye twitching. This is becoming quite a day for her. "Sure…why not…." She said in the most polite way she could without cussing her lungs out.

_**Game Room Y **_

Next the girls searched high and low for the orange echidna, until the finally found him in one of the game rooms playing on a big screen with Jayden. They saw the bottle of wine right next to him. Amy slowly crept forward to get the bottle. Richter was sitting in a large armchair, so he didn't see Amy grabbing the bottle and crawling back to the girls.

"I got it!" Amy said with the other girls cheering quietly.

_And what exactly did we get?_

"We got the bottle you..GAH!" Amy and the girls jumped when they saw Richter right behind them making the same pose she was. Amy dropped the bottle, but Richter caught it just in time before it hit the ground.

"Trying to take a man's drink he took from another man, eh? Not in my house sister!" Richter stated

"Hand it over Richter!" Amy demanded.

"Make me…." Richter said smiling "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you four tickle chamber T!"

"Gladly…." As Amy was about to come up to Richter and beat on him, but he lifted the bottle and laid it against his head.

"Ah..Ah..Ah…" Richter said waving his finger. "Try anything, and I'll shatter this bottle to pieces!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I got a rock solid head and I know how to use it!"

Amy then growled holding herself back. She then did a creepy smile at Richter.

"What's with the faaace? It's funny though at the same time rather disturbing…." Richer said

"Richter….sweetie…let's do a trade…..ok. I'll trade anything…."

"Anything….." Richter said smiling. Amy thought that Richter's trade wasn't going to be that challenging. It was probably going to be candy or ice cream. Richter's lips then parted.

"Presea"

The girls looked at Richter confused. "What?"

"A Pressea Combatier plushie. I need her to complete my Tales of Symphona collection!" Richter showed them other plushes on the shelf from various video games and anime. "I already have seven dolls and I'm missing the moody 22 year old, but looks 12, ax woman for my team."

"Where are we supposed to get that?!" Blaze asked

"I did have it coming in the mail, but Zenith hasn't handed it over to me, being that it's his month to get the mail. Can you lovely ladies go and see what's up and get me that plush, I'll give you the wine….unscathed. Not a bad deal huh?"

"Well…now we know where Quinn picked up that kind of attitude…" Cream said walking to Richter. "You're a naughty man for training your Chao that way…"

"Hello….me pirate….seriously, and people call me slow…."

_**Wine Bar R**_

Moments later again, Amy and the girls found Zenith in the bar drinking. He was finishing his fourth cup when he turned over to the girls with his face red. Amy saw a package with other letters beside him.

"GIRLS!" Zenith shouted "HOWZZIT GOIN…? Care for a drink-y?"

"Uhh…no…" Amy answered. "How about you hand me that package so we can give it to Richter"

"Well….I never heard of such a funny-bunny thing in my life…" He laughed awkwardly. "Giving the mail is my job ya hear?! No body give mail but me!" He spoke in ill grammar while flailing his arms and babbling.

"Please Zenith! I got all these other trades to do!"

"Well! For giving me, such lip! You can do another! I DEMAND STEAK!"

"Oh come on!" Amy whined. "Ask Lila to make it for you!"

"NO NO NO! Lila doesn't have the steak I want! Only Rin-Rin…with her vast horde of red meat can you hope to pass on the mail to give to Richter! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Ok ok! We'll do it…."

"Just…please….stop yelling" Cosmo asked

_**Shooting Gallery A**_

The girls met Rin-Rin in the archery room practicing. The white wolf turned over to them and smiled.

"Hi girls! What's up?"

"Rin-Rin….please…can you give us a steak to give to Zenith so he can give us the doll to give to Richter so he can give the wine to give to Chrome, so he can give the book to give to Onyx, so he can give the knife to give to Lila so she can make the yellow tail to give to Alice, *gasp* so she can give the machine to give to Blade so he can make the blanket to give to Quinn so he can give me the scarf to give to Sonic?"

Rin-Rin kept silent giving Amy a blank stare. She then smiled and waved at Amy.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

All four of them had sweat drops fall from their heads forgetting about Rin-Rin's condition. It would be best to just keep it simple Amy thought.

"Can you please, give us a steak?"

"Sure!" Rin-Rin said smiling. "But I lost my key…or…did I give it to Nai…Nai's really good at keeping things safe. So I asked him to keep my key because I usually…." Rin-Rin trailed off without saying another word.

"Uh..Rin-Rin?" Blaze snapped her fingers.

She shook her head looking at the girls. She then smiled while waving.

"Hi girls! What's up?"

Amy then sighed. "Nothing…."

_**Hanger D **_

Trying to avoid going in an endless cycle, Amy and the others went ahead and found Nai in one of the ships hanger. He was laying on a table waiting for robots to finish working on his parts.

"Yeah I got Rin-Rin's key" Nai said making the other girls happy. "I swear, she'll forget her own head if it weren't attached"

"So can you get it?!" Amy asked in high hopes.

"Yeah…about that…." Nai wanted Amy to pay attention to his immobile body. "I'm kind of preoccupied. Problem is I did this before getting the right hydraulics needed for my limbs."

Cosmo sighed knowing where this was going. "Where can we get them?" As if they had no choice but to offer to help.

"Oh, you'll get them? Sweet! You see Alice gives all my spare parts to Jem. If anyone had them it would be her. Once I'm mobile, I can get to my safe and give you the key"

"I'm really starting to hate this day…." Amy said

"Me…too" said the others.

_**Bath Room E **_

Things weren't too better with Jem either. She was sitting in an oil bath wearing a face mask and cucumbers on her eyes and a towel over her head. "Sounds like quite a story you guys have" She said

"Yes…" Amy said tired. "Please…give us the parts for Nai, so he can give us the key for Rin-Rin so she can give us the steak for Zenith so he can give us the doll to give to Richter….and…oh you know the rest."

"I can give you the parts….but….I still need like another fifteen minutes" The girls groaned in annoyance after hearing that. "But I need to know…how long I need to set my hair in avocado oil so it can look nice and silky. Mercury usually knows what to do, but I can't get to her. By the time you get the oil from her, I should be done."

"I can't stand this!" Amy growled. "But…I also can't stand not helping a girl with looks…."

"I knew I can count on you! Now go away, please. I can't move my mouth to much or my mask won't work"

_**Study Hall G **_

Moments later the girls were in the study hall where they saw Mercury. She was sitting on a couch reading the latest teen romance novel. "How many times…do I have to tell Jem she needs to come to before she does her oil bath?" She asked herself.

"So will you give us the oil?" Cosmo asked

"Happy to help….for a price…"

"no way!" Blaze said "We're doing enough favors!"

"Oh please?! Just another?" Mercury begged giving her puppy dog eyes. "I really need this done. I was going to go shopping with Scarlet, but she said that we needed some disguises. If you can do this tinssy-winsy favor for me, please?"

Amy gave Mercury a death stare, while she was still smiling.

"When will this end?!" Blaze groaned.

_**Dressing room A **_

Scarlet was in the dressing room trying on different clothes. Amy told her of her situation when she was trying on a dress making her look like Sherlock homes.

"I have what you seek" She said playfully. "However I am missing but one last clue"

Amy groaned while stomping her feet. "What is it?!"

"A scarf!"

Amy and the other girls went white after hearing that word. "Excuse me…" Amy said walking out of the room. The girls then heard screaming and stomping as well as cussing coming from the other side. Amy then came back in while taking a deep breath. "I'm better…"

"Dang girl. Calm down" Scarlet spoke normally "Find Marine. She took the scarf to wash it."

"Great!" Amy said smiling "This should be easy"

_**Hanger M **_

Now the girls were in the hanger where they saw Marine working on one of her ships. When she came out she saw the girls with pleading eyes.

"What's up Ladies?"

"Marine, do you have Scarlet's scarf, so I can give it Mercury, so she can give me the oil, to give to Jem, so she can give me the parts to fix Nai, so he can give the key to give to Rin-Rin so she can give the steak to give to Zenith, *gasp*, so he can give the doll to Richter so he can give the wine to give to Chrome so he can give the book to give to Onyx so he can give knife to give to Lila so she can make the yellow tail for Alice so she can give the machine to give to Blade so he can make the blanket to give to Quinn….*pant pant* so he can give me another scarf to give to Sonic….?"

"Struth! You've had quite a day!" She spoke "Thing is I can't touch the scarf without getting this oil off me. Malcom has some formula to remove it. One he remove it, then I can get the scarf."

"UGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed. "Where is he?!"

"Right here…" Malcolm came up while smiling at Amy.

"Malcom! Please…just give it to her, I've had a loooong day…"

"On one condtion….." he said making Amy nearly tear her hair out. "Kiss me"

"WHAT?!" Amy said shocked

"Sonic doesn't have to know. Toss one right here…" he said touching his cheek.

Amy did her best not to explode. It was really hard. Though Malcolm did look like a clone to Sonic. There was only one Sonic for her, the original. Still if she wanted to surprise her lover she didn't have a choice. She slowly walked over to him trying to pucker her lips leaning over to Malcolm to kiss him, but then suddenly he swiped Amy and smooched her on the lips.

"AHH!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Heh heh! Come on, you can't say you didn't see that coming" Malcolm laughed "What can I say, I have Sonic's slyness! YOUCH!"

Blaze shot a ball of fire from behind at Malcom's back. "You also don't have any sense like he does!"

Amy got out her hammer and swung it at Malcolm blowing him off the ship.

"That hammer, just makes you look cuter…!." There was then a star in the sky.

Luckily, Malcolm dropped the oil removing solvent. Cosmo picked it up and gave it to Marine.

"Wow! That was fun to watch!" She said wiping her hands with the solvent. Let me go get the scarf.

And thus continued the ultimate trade of Amy's life.

_First she got the scarf from Marine to give to Scarlet. _

In the dressing room, both Scarlet and Mercury were dressed as stylish models wearing scarfs.

"Absolutely stunning!" Mercury said to the girls. She then reached in her pocket and got out the avocado oil. "Tell Jem to apply only a palm full"

_With the oil in hand she gave it to Jem who was just finishing up and getting dressed. She was applying the oil making her hair look very silky and clean. _

"Ahh…wonderful…..I love this stuff" She then turned to Amy hugging her. "Thanks so much!"

"Yeah…..but if you really want to thank me…"

Jem dashed over to her workspace and got the hydraulics. "Alice just finished working on them"

"Great!"

_Back in the hanger, the robots were just finishing on Nai, putting him back together. He got up and started walking over to his safe, punching in the code to unlock it and getting the key. _

"Your key, ladies" Nai said smiling. "Once again thank you"

"No thank you!" Amy smiled while giggling.

_After a long explanation, Rin-Rin was able to remember about the steaks she had. She was in her meat locker looking around when she discovered a box filled with t-bone steak. She got it out and gave it to the girls. _

"Here. It's prine too!" She said

"Thanks!" The girls dashed out leaving Rin-Rin. She then jumped in shock. "Hey! Who's been in my locker?!"  
"I LOVE STEAK I LOVE IT SO LA LA LA LA LA!" Zenith was still drunk while cooking the steak. Amy took the moment to take the package and run away before Zenith noticed….or started a fire.

Richter was playing with two different dolls one was a white haired boy and the other was pink haired girl.

"oh Genis you dance divinely…." Richter said in a high pitched voice.

"You're so sweet Prseea! Kiss me kiss me" He then started making kissing noises.

"RICHTER!" Amy shouted from behind. Richter then glared at Amy while coming up to her.

"Don't judge me…." He said handing over the bottle or wine.

"Too late for that" she said taking the bottle. "Thanks"

_Chrome was pouring the bottle of wine in a cup. Lori and Tawny were laying down taking a break. _

"I despise it when he takes my things. Which is odd to say, seeing as we are both thieves. Thanks girls." He handed them the horror book. "I just finished it"

_Onyx was looking through his massive collection of blades, picking one with visible teeth. _

"This one is best for carving meat. it's also unbreakable. Tell Lila to use it well and use it wisely"

"We sure will!" Amy said handing Onyx the book and taking the knife.

_Back in the kitchen, Lila came out into the mess hall with a plate of yellow tail sushi, yellow tail fish fingers and cooked yellow tail skins. Lila set the plate down in front of Alice whose mouth was drooling. _

"YAAAAYYY! Yellow tail!" Alice cheered. Lila giggled while looking at Amy.

"Glad to see she's happy. Now about the sewing machine…?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice snapped her fingers and a small orbot came and gave them a large sewing machine. "All fixed!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Amy said taking the machine.

_Back in Blade's room, Blade started making a small blue blanket Quinn using the sewing machine. He then gave it to Amy_.

"There you are….a nice nylon-cotton blend"

Amy felt the soft surface of the blanket sighed. "Oh, it's perfect! Thanks Blade!"

"Let me know if there's any other things you need sewing"

_And at last Amy came into Quinn's playroom with his blanket in hand. Quinn was still lying on the scarf resting his eyes. His eyes peaked open when he saw Amy walk up to him. _

"Ok…" She took a deep breath and spoke. "I kissed Malcolm so that I could give the Solvent to Marine so she could get the scarf for me to give to Scarlet so she could give it to Mercury so she could me give the oil give *gasp* to Jem, so she could give me the parts to give to Nai so he could get the key to for me to give to Rin-Rin so she could give me the steak to give to Zenith *gasp* so he could give me the doll to give to Richter so he could give me the wine to give to Chrome and he could give me the book to give to Onyx, so he could give me the knife to give to Lila *gasp* so she could make the yellow tail for Alice so she could give me the sewing machine to give to Blade so he could make the blanket for you so that you could give me my scarf so I can give it to Sonic"

Quinn laughed at the whole thing. "Chao! Choa Chi cha Cha Chao!"

"My…someone has been busy…" Cream translated "His words not mine"

"Ok Quinn, here's your blanket" Amy handed the blanket to the Chao. "Now can I please have my scarf back?"

He rolled around giggling and smiling loving the silky feeling.

He then sighed happily and laughed. "Chao cho choa chi chao cho chao choa"

"Sorry you had to go through so much trouble" Cream translated

"Chao cho chai Cho choa choa Chao Chao Cho"

"I tend to get cranky when I don't get my mid-day nap"

Quinn then walked over to the scarf and handed to Amy giving her a sharp tooth smile. "Chao choa choa chao chao Choa Chi Chao"

"Now I can enjoy my nap time thanks to you. You can take this back"

Amy took the scarf and smiled. She examined it making sure it was still in good condition. The only thing off about it was that it still smelled a little like Quinn. Candy with a mix of ice cream.

_**Lounge Room E **_

The next day, Amy and Sonic were in the lounge room along with everyone else. "Surprise!"

"huh?" Amy showed Sonic the new scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Oh…wow…this feels good!"

"Thanks!" Amy said while giggling. "It also has the three very first rings you collected while on the little planet. I..uhh might have snatched them after you got hit by that motobug..!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes looking away. "I knew I was three rings short. Anyway Looks real good….but uhh did it have to be baby blue?"

Amy blinked at Sonic looking a little stunned. "What?"

"You know…couldn't it have been like…red or white…something to go with my shoes?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy stomped in front of Sonic who took a step back a little frightened. "I worked hard on that scarf, and just as hard getting it back!"

"I'm sure you did. But you know…I was just asking…if it could have been a different color…."

The others look at Amy who's right eye started to twitch. She then lowered her head.

"But you know…" Sonic rubbed his face with the scarf. "Despite of it's tacky color, it feels pretty good…"

"Sonic….."

"Yeah….WHA!"

Amy had her large green and orange hammer while giving him an evil grin. "I got a new gift for you! Come here!"

"Whoa!" Sonic ran away with Amy chasing him

"Come here, and let me bop you a new one!" Amy shrieked

"Come on Amy! I said it felt good! Why are you so mad?!"

The girls looked at them run around the room making a large mess of things.

Cream then sighed while smiling. "Just like old times…."

"They really care for each other…" Blaze added

"It's nice to see them getting along" Cosmo said smiling.

Richter looked from a distance at Amy and Sonic running around while drinking soda. "Ah….young love….just like Lloyd and Collete…" He took one more sip of his soda before turning to the screen. "Good night folks"

Well that's it. OH! By the way! I left a secret message in this chapter! Hehe! Think you can find it?

Meanwhile…Malcolm was back on the ship with robots working on his body after hitting against a wall.

"I think I'm in love…." He said while the robots were fixing his body.


	2. Richter Captured!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Richter Captured?! Welcome to the Demon Keep**_

Standing in a conference room laughing her head off was a fuchsia succubus mink wearing a tight leather garbs. She was practically rolling in laugher in front of both Connie and Soricoh. Standing next to her was a succubus fox looking at her nervously at the mink's laughter.

When she stopped laughed she caught her breath and spoke. "Oh sister…you are too…funny! Hehe!"

Connie had her head lowered and holding her fist up as it was giving a static discharge. Suddenly, like lightning, she was right in front of the two towering over them both.

"THIS IS NO JOKE EVA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm giving you a serious order to capture Richter Solairte and use extreme caution!"

"But sister…he's a male…" said the young fox. "All males can't resist us for long. Why just the other day I came over to this gay male couple and I was able to…"

"ENOUGH! Richter is no ordinary male! He's a cunning, calculating, genius!"

"I wouldn't go that far…." Soricoh said under her breath. "But he is not to be taken lightly…"

"Please, Connie. You're only saying that because he went all super sayan on you. But with a little more cunning and a lot of seducing….I can make any man fall to his knees" the young demon cracked her knuckles while showing a small fire ball.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Connie said towering over them.

"See to it that you do capture him" the three turn to Soricoh who got up and made a black and white portal in front of her. "I must tend to other business. Good bye" She stepped through leaving the three.

Connie looked at the portal vanish and smiled. "I can tell she's a total tramp. You can't fake that attitude. Now! I'm going out to eat. I want you two to bring Richter here and seal him up. OR ELSE!" she pointed her fingers at the two sending jolts of electricity at their feet making them dodge desperately making them look like the two were dancing. When she stopped both of them were exhausted. She then brought them up close to her soft breast. "Understand…?" she asked in a flurry tone. "NOW GET TO WORK!"She screamed pushing them off and vanishing into lightning, but then she reappeared in instant. "SERIOUSLY! He's tricky, conniving, and cunning! Watch your backs!" She then vanished one more time.

Both girls look at each in doubt. "How are we going to find someone like him anyway…"

"Like I told Connie…." Eva said with a grin crossing her face. "All men are easily seduced"

_**The Capture **_

Somewhere else in near the outskirts of empire city was a coliseum with a huge event about to go on. Just near the coliseum was a small travel ship next to a camp site. In one of the large tents was a certain orange echidna and brown hedgehog sleeping.

"My…plushies…" Richter was talking in his sleep. Some of his shipmates were just at an anime convention and they were camping near it avoiding any people who might recognize them. "So...many….pushies….."

Richter then woke up when he heard a light whispering.

Psst!...

Psst!...

He opened his eyes and saw that Lila was still asleep on him. He quietly moved away from her setting her down gently on the air mattress. Little that he knew, his glowing necklace fell off him and right next to Lila.

He got out of the tent and saw Eva and Kate cosplaying as anime characters. "Hey!" She shouted in a whispering voice. "Want to come with us and…uhhh… battle us?"

Richter smiled while scratching his chin. "Well…I don't know.." he whispered back "Lila might get lonely if I wonder off…."

"We got candy, cake and ice cream" Kate added.

"I'm in!" Richter shouted but then quickly covered his mouth and looked around the camp. He didn't see anyone moving. All he heard was the snoring. He then looked back at the girls and smiled. "Ok you guys are on…"

Richter followed them both into the forest. It slowly started to get darker and darker until he couldn't see anymore. He then felt a chill up his spine as if he was traversing into a new environment. Before he knew it, he was in a large dark hall way with red and purple on the walls.

"This is some fancy place.." Richter said looking around. "Are we in a different part of the building...or some…WHA!" Both girls jump on him and hogtie him into submission. "Hey! What is this?! What gives?!"

Both girls laugh while taking off their costumes and reveling their demonic attire. They both look at Richter and laugh while hi-fiving.

"Oh...that was soooo hard…" Eva said sarcastically.

"He's a cunning and calculating genus…." Kate said mimicking Connie. "my ass!…ha ha!'

Richter just looked at the girls quirking his brow.. "So….does this mean…no cake…or ice cream…..could we at least have candy?! Or maybe we can have…" Richter continued to murmur to him himself.

Both girls look at Richter and back at each other. "No way this clown's a crime lord…I think Connie might be losing her edge" Kate whispered

"Well whatever. The point is we caught him and we can lock him up" Eva said getting her cell phone.

"And maybe we can have some fun with him" Kate slowly walked up to him taking a deep breath through her nose. "He hasn't been…tampered with….I say we work him before we trap him"

"Work?! I don't want to work! Can't we just have that net battle so I can go back to sleep?" Richter asked

_**Meanwhile….**_

Connie was somewhere in a hotel room under the covers when she heard her phone ring. She growled while getting out of the covers and reaching for her it on her night stand. "What?!" She said rudely. "I'm busy!"

"Hello, sis..." Eva said in a sly tone. "Now I don't mean to interrupt you and your meal….but I thought I'd let you know that we caught Richter…" She said in a singsong tone.

"What?!" Already?!" Connie asked over the phone.

"Yup!" Kate said getting the phone with both their backs turned. "And we were wondering if we can….have a piece of him before we lock him up."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Connie shouted over the phone. "No one but me gets to have the first go! GOT THAT?! After that you two can have him all you want…but he will still be mine!"

"Awww….." Kate whined "But the first timers always taste better"

"Wait…I want to talk with him….just to make sure you guys are straight…" Connie said

"Oh sure we got him right….*gasp*" Both girls turned around and saw nothing but ropes. "What? What?! WHAT?!"

"How…how did he escape…..those were magic ropes preventing him from using his…"

"EEEEEEVVVVAAAA! Connie screamed over the phone so loud it jumped in the air.

Eva had to come up with something quick. "Uhhh…..everything's fine…we…..just…have…to….take the phone you…and…we're going through a tunnel….*Keeet*…*Keet* Uhhh…bre…king….u..p" She hung up the phone. Eva then sighed while looking at Kate as she did the same.

They both screamed while running in a circle.

"Connie's going to screw us both if we don't find him and lock him up!" Kate shouted

"Ok ok…calm down…even if he did run….he's trap here in this palace." Eva explained "He couldn't go back if he even tried. So let's go find him, and trap him!"

"Yeah!"

They both ran out of the foyer in a different room.

Richter was in the next room looking at the stone brick walls with used weapons and statues of terrifying monsters.

"Woooow…" Richter said "Those guys did a great job on this room!"

"Richter!" Richter turned and saw both Eva and Kate run up to him. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Why?" He asked looking at Eva's face rather worried. Eva took a moment to look at Richter's innocent face. She then shook her head.

"We…have a new place for you to net play, just come with us" she made up

"Oh ho ho! No way! Not yet! I got to see what a fabulous job ya'll did! This place is so BIG, I can being an earth user and all! And I can tell it's no cheap knock off. I got to check everything out in this place before I can even think about sitting down, Bye-bye! To-pin-no-cha!" Richter zoomed off after talking so fast.

Both succubus barely had a chance to fully understand Richter. "Uhhh…what did he say….." Kate asked

"Doesn't matter! Let's just catch him!" Eva shouted trying to hide her feelings.

Richter stopped when he found several bookshelves on the walls. "Mmmm…I wonder…." He came up to one pulling out one of the books. "Nope…." He said pulling out another. "Nada….." he kept pulling out several of the books looking for something.

"Stop!" Eva ran up to Richter and grabbed one of the books before he threw it. "You're making a mess!"

"Yoink!" Richter used his other hand to pull another book, only this time it pulled a secret leaver that turned them and the bookshelf into another room, leaving Kate behind.

The two of them were now in a small dungeon with chains on the walls and several torture devices. "Oh no…not here…" Eva said quietly

"What? Is it not finished yet?" Richter asked walking around looking at a huge guillotine. "That blade almost looks real…" Richter then put his head through the hole. "Hey look, 'please bless me father for I have sinned! Have mercy on my soul!" Richter acted being overdramatic.

Eva couldn't help but laugh, but she had to get Richter out of there. She quickly ran over to help him. When she touched the guillotine however, she accidently fell on the leaver triggering the blade. It fell right were Richter's head was. Eva screamed a high pitched shriek when she saw Richter's head come off in the basket. She was shaking, looking at Richter's head.

"What have I done?!" She shreaked while crying.

"Aww don't worry. It was a very good blade, you guys nailed it!"

"Yeah…but Connie's going to punish me and….GAH!"

Eva saw Richter right next to him with his head still attached. "There, there. It's alright" he said patting her back. "We can set it up and….OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAAAT!" he zoomed over to the next torture device. Eva looked in the basket and saw a pile of dust where his head and body was.

"A…rock clone…" Eva sighed in relief, but her ease quickly turned when she saw going in a spiked stockade closing it behind him. She then let out another shriek running over to the stockade. "Richter?" She spoke quietly hoping it was just another clone. Those thoughts vanished when she saw red liquid oozing out. She then closed her eyes and opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Richter was standing their unscathed holding a bottle of fruit punch.

"I got thirsty…" he said walking out. "OHH What's this?!"

Kate finally caught up with the two. She saw Eva still trying to get Richter to calm down. This time Richter was standing on a tight rope over a pool of lava.

"Awesome!" Kate said running over to them. "You decided to have fun with him after all. Not the kind of fun I was expecting, but…."

"Not awesome!" Eva shouted back "He could fall and….."

"Hey girl's! Check it!" Richter jumped off the tight rope and got out a unicycle and got on and rode on the tightrope. Both girls looked in awe at Richter's little stunt. "Like that huh? Watch this!" He then got out three balls and started juggling while singing a curcus theme. Both of them gave him praise, but Eva screamed when Richter jumped with the unicycle that was flipped upside down. He held on to the wheel standing on one hand while juggling the balls with his feet. "TA DA!" Both of them cheered while clapping. "Thank you…thank yo…WHOA!" Richter tripped over the line and fell in the lava.

Both girls look and gasp in horror. Eva just knelt down in sorrow. "We're screwed….." she said about to cry

"Too bad…I kind of liked him….he's probably the most happy guy that's ever been subjugated down here.

_You guys really pulled all the stops_

"I know…we….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed when they saw Richter, only this time he was drenched in wet lava and rock.

"I can't believe it. Actual lava! You know you should be careful. High class earth users are capable of a lava bath, but this might be a problem for the other nerds you invite down here and my unicycle…." He showed them the now burnt up unicycle. "No worries! I got plenty more! . Anywhoser! I want to check out more things!" he zoomed out of the room leaving both girls dumbfounded.

"But…but…how…." Eva said stammering.

"Wow….I guess there was a reason why he was made Criminal lord." Kate said "Come on, we need to catch him!" she pulled Eva despite of her bewilderment and dragged her to follow Richter.

Richter kept running around the chambers looking at every room he came across thinking it was an attraction. He had no idea where he really was. As he looked he saw several more dungeons as well as some empty prison cells. But with every stop he made he was pleased and happy with all the sights he saw.

When Eva and Kate finally caught up with him, he was in a large room with several people chained up on the wall as well as on the ground.

"Sweet mama Gee!" Richter shouted looking at some of the people. "Everything looks so real…and…torture-y"

One man crawled his way up to Richter groaning in pain. "Help…me…."

"And the actors...need a little tweaking…" he knelt down to the man. "You might want to add a little more rasp to your tone. Other than that you're doing a super job!"

The man reached up to Richter clasping his hands actually begging to let him go. "Please! Help!"

"That's it sell it man! Make me believe you're in damnation!"

"Richter!" The echidna turned around and saw Eva coming up to the wall. Kate came from behind Richter and Eva pushed him over to the wall.

"Oh, you guys want me to be in the role play? Sweet! I've always enjoyed acting!" They placed him on the wall and cuffed him in chains. He then marveled at how tight the cuffs felt on his ankles and wrist. "You know, if this was really a demon's keep, I would totally bash through and save all the people you have here. I'm so glad you brought me here, just so I can judge your work space. I mean this place is amazing and…!"

"DUDE!" Kate shouted in his ear. "Don't you get where you are?! You're in a place where you'll never return to your loved ones! And you will stay here writhing in agony for the rest of eternity!"

Richter gasped in shock, looking at the two girls with wide eyes. "Wow….that's terrible…" he said in a spooked tone.

"So now you understand" Kate said

"Yeah! You're acting…needs _serious _work" Both girls did an anime fall. "I mean really! That old man over there did a better job. Try saying something like. 'Fool! You will never escape the wrath of hell!' or 'You will cased in the lake of fire where you will burn for all eternity!' Richter continued to say different lines, leaving the girls to chat amongst each other.

"This guy is an idot..." Kate said "He's not even scared, he doesn't even look sad!"

"I know!" Eva said smiling. "I think it's kind of cool! He isn't like the rest of these sad sacks. Maybe we can talk to sis about turning him over to our side"

"You sure he'll even want to…" Both girls look and saw that Richter was gone, as well as the other prisoners. "What the hell?!"

"OH NO! Where did they all….Richter!"

Richter was leading everyone out of the room "Follow me to freedom!" He shouted with his face painted white and blue. They all ran down the halls, but Richter stopped when he saw another corridor that looked like the inside of a shopping mall. He wandered into the room. He looked back at the large crowd of prisoners and waved. "Ya'll can find your way out, right? Ok sweet! Good rehearsal! I'll catch up with you later…"

Richter walked in the large shopping complex where he saw several demonic-looking people walking around and socializing. "Wow….Lila and I haven't been in this part of the complex…..there are geeks and cosplay-ers everywhere!" He looked at one large dragon like beast who was looking down on him growling. "Wow...Wow…that must have taken you forever to make you look good…props to ya!"

The dragon beast gasped and blushed while smiling and blushing. Richter continued his way. Eva and Kate saw him walking over to what looked like a directory.

"There he is! Let's get him!" Kate shouted.

Richter was looking at the directory when something caught his eyes. "*gasp* No! Eff-in! WAY! There's an ice cream shop!?"

In another area, monsters and creatures were in several lines at many restaurants.

"Mmm…what's your special?" Asked a black Minotaur.

"We've got entrails with a side of kidney's and potato fingers…with real fingers" said the vendor looking like a giant fly.

"Mmmm…I'll just have some soup."

A small group of sucubi and incubi were sitting, eating and talking at a random table.

"So…how many souls did you capture?" Asked one of them

"Three." Another one answered. "You?"

"Only five, but I'm going to be working a double shift"

"Dang…..brutal…."

"Eh…it's a living"

"Are you talking about how many people you beat on a game?" the demons turned to the edge and saw Richter licking ice cream. Actual ice cream. "Because there's this one trainer that I can't beat named Blackthorn, and she's a real tough customer!"

"Oh I know!" spoke a nerdy incubus sitting with the others. "I played against her at the convention and she wiped out my team in three blows!"

"I know right?!" Richer said "But I got to say, these guys have got one fancy place going on in here. Everything looks so realistic!"

"Aww…ain't he sweet!" said a Succubus coming closer to Richter. "What do you say you come over to my place and I'll treat you good?"

"No no! Come with me" said another one pressing her chest against Richter's face. "We'll have lots of fun!"

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Everyone turned and saw Kate with Eva with her fist tightened and her face red. "He's a prisoner! Grab him! Grab him!"

Both of the succubus try to grab Richter, but jumped back, and they both hit their heads against each other. Richter accidently bummed into the same black Minotaur with the hot soup, that was pushed out of his hands and landed on another monster eating noodles. The monster growled and threw his noodles at the Minotaur who ducked out of the way. The noodles landed on one of the incubi eating spaghetti. He got up growling while holding his plate.

"I don't like where this going….." Kate said

Richter did. He smiled while grabbing both a hamburger and another bowl of soup. Eva and Kate kept whispering "no don't" at him, but it was too late.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Richter shouted.

In response all the monsters stared throwing food around the entire lunch area. Within seconds the entire room was a large food war zone. Richter giggled while jumping on a table and using one of the severing plates as skateboard riding across the tables splattering food on the faces of several demons. "YEEEE-HAAA!" He then jumped all the way over one of the serving counters and came up to one of the cooks holding a tray of cooked bat wings. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked taking it and jumping on the counter. "Here's mud in your eye!" Richter then threw the wings hitting a number of monsters. He then jumped down and continued to throw several varieties of food everywhere from the serving side. "WHOOO VIVA LA KID-NA!"

Suddenly Richter was pulled down from the counter. He saw it was both Kate and Eva looking very pissed. "Hey ladies. Need ammo? You can be on my team."

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Eva shouted desperately.

"I'm just trying to have fun. Don't you guys have fun?" Richter asked giving them both that innocent look once more.

Eva gasped. She was once again speechless of Richter's whimsical attitude. How could he be so calm? She thought. Several victims she's gather over her years have been anything but happy. But Richter is acting calm and even a little sweet.

"We're not here to have fun" Kate said breaking the silence and standing up. "We're here to make sure things stay in order" She then screamed when she was splattered in the face with spaghetti. Both Eva and Richter giggled when they saw Kate really steamed. "Give me that!" She said to Richter taking the plate of food and tossing it around. Eva joined in grabbing more food and throwing it hitting a few targets.

"This is fun!" She said as she kept throwing. "Hey Richter, see if there's any more food so we can….Richter?" Eva looked down and saw that he was gone. "Now where'd he go?!"

"Who cares? Let's keep nailing everyone!" Kate said

Eva brought her down back to the counter. "Remember? Capture Richter, or Connie screws us? Ring a bell?"

Kate sighed putting down her food. "Fine Let's find him…."

Eva and Kate left the room to try to find any trace of the orange echidna. "Richter? Richter? Here boy." Kate whispered and whistled.

"He's not a dog.." Eva sighed.

"All men are dogs. He's just a more…wild one."

"I guess."

_Whoa! This must be one of the hotel rooms! But why is so pink, and it smells like perfume._

Both girls gasped when they heard Richter's voice and guessed where he might be. "Connie's Room!"

Both girls dashed over to the palace's living quarters and went into one of the rooms, where they saw Richter digging through one of the drawers.

He stopped when he looked at a long pink stick. He sniffed it and quickly pushed it away. "EWW! What is that! Some kind of bad candy?!"

"Something…like…that…" Both girls murmured

"Smells like plastic! Whoa! These are the biggest bra's I've ever seen!" Richter said putting one on his head. "Just imagine how warm they can keep a hedgehog's ears…..if I was one"

Both girls looked at each other and laughed at how Richter looked. But the thought of Connie's rage silenced that laugher.

"Richter! We got to get out of here! This is Connie's room!" Eva shouted.

"Connie?" Richter took off the bra realizing that name. "Oh my gosh…if this is her room….and if you guys know her…that means…."

"Finally he's getting it!" Kate said smiling. "You're literally in he…."

"She must be an anime fan also!" Both girls did another anime fall. "Doh! I knew even though she was a stickler for rules, deep down she was a huge anime fan! Now I have a whole new view of her. Maybe one day I can show her my collection!"

Richter continued to babble amongst himself. "*Sigh* I give up…." Kate said sitting on a chair. "This guy is in total denial. I know one thing….he'll die happy…."

"I think it's pretty cool" Eva said "Even though he's a dim bulb, he knows how to have fun."

"Speaking of fun….." Richter said leaning close. "You girls like pranks?" Both of them look at Richter and nod. "Good…because I got an idea…."

Moments later the three were walking out laughing. "Wait till she gets a kick out of that! I prank my brother all the time! But to prank someone like Connie is going to be epic!" Richter said.

"You're not afraid of her?" Eva asked

"Afraid of her? Sure she tried to make me her man slave, and even tried to hug me with those sweaty, smelly chest of hers, and is trying her best to take me with her…"

The girls giggled when he said sweaty chest. "But I'm not afraid of her. She can be a real hot head"

"I know right!" Kate said "and what's with the yelling after almost every other sentence?"

All three laughed. Eva even mocked a few sentences she said making them laugh even more. Little that Richter knew the both girls were leading him into a prison cell. Richter had his eyes closed from all the laughter he didn't even notice he was walking in the cell. Kate closed the door behind Richter and locked it.

"Huh?" Richter jumped in surprise and ran over to the barred door looking at the girls through it. "Uhh…ok girls, I know you have a urge to continue this LARP, but really I got to get back to my camp site. Lila might get scared if she doesn't know where I am"

"Well too bad" Kate said dangling the key in front of him. "Connie wants to see you, and that's what's she's going to do"

"Who's Lila?" Eva asked

"It doesn't matter, she can't see her!"

"She's a very…special friend…" Richter said in a soft tone. "but you see…she kind of has this thing for men…she's afraid of them…and everyone at the camp is a guy….she still feels nervous around them, despite the fact we're on the same ship"

This might have been the most serious and sincere Richter has sounded around the two girls. Kate just rolled her eyes but Eva was really listening. "She's…afraid of men?"

"Petrified actually. I'm the only guy she likes, and who she feels safe around. She'll be frightened knowing I'm not with her…"

"Well, that's a pity, but Connie will have our heads if she doesn't see you"

"Well Can't I see her later. I mean she's going to this convention right?"

Eva couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell Richter the truth, and pray he understood his situation as well as hers. "Richter, please listen. You're not at the convention. This whole place isn't part of the convention. You are literally in a demon's keep, and you are a prisoner. You're not going to see Lila again"

Richter then gasped in bewilderment. He really acted surprised. "You mean…you're not….con goers…

"No they're not" Both girls turned and gasped at who they saw walking in the halls. It was Queen Darcy walking forward holding her black blade. "They are succubus, just like Connie"

"Gasp! It's the…black….fang…." Kate said scared out of her mind. "In person?!"

"Hey Mommy Darcy!" Richter smiled and waved. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hello Richter." Darcy smiled at him and then glared at two girls. "Let. Him. Go." She demanded.

Kate quivered while trying to fit the key into the hole. She managed to unlock the gate letting Richter out. As he walked out, Darcy held her blade up at the two. "You'll pay for imprisoning one of my children."

"No…wait" Eva begged. "We didn't know! We were just following orders! Please!"

"No excuse. The stench of your black hearts is strong. I will enjoy feasting on them..."

Both girls hug each other cringing waiting for the end.

"Wait….You're not going to kill them are you?" Richter asked

"They are too dangerous, Richter" Darcy explained. "Their man goal is to cause misery, pain and suffering to mortals. As queen of the Cramoisi, I must put a stop to it"

"But they didn't torture me" Richter explained "I thought they were pretty fun! I had a blast!"

"Richter…" Darcy turned over to him and smiled. "Sweetie, their intent was to trap you here and do horrible and unspeakable things to you. That is something I can't let slide by"

"Well true, but it seems like they were just trying to capture me, not hurt me. Lesser class sucubi play a role where they have to follow their superiors, otherwise they'll get punished…or worse….forced to be fed bland oatmeal!"

The three girls had anime sweat drops drop down their heads.

"The point is, I don't think you need to kill them. They hardly have fun down here, that's why everyone is so mean"

Darcy looked at Richter's innocent face for a brief moment. She then put down her blade and nodded. The two girls loosened their grip with one another, but went back after seeing Darcy glare at them. "Very well, since you look unharmed, this time I'll let them go….but take advantage of my mercy and I will make them wish it was their superiors who put an end to them" She then turned her back and walked forward making a portal. "Let's go, Richter"

"Righty-o!" Richter said following her. But then he turned back to the girls. "Even though it wasn't an attraction, I had fun. You two are real rebels I can tell. If you want, you can always ditch Connie and be on our side. Then we could have more fun days just like this. Anyway, thanks for tutor" He walked through the portal that disappeared afterword's.

Both girls let out a relived sigh letting each other go. "That was scary"

"Tell me about it…" Kate agreed. "But what are we going to tell Connie when she.."

Suddenly the girls heard a distant scream. They both got up and ran back to the quarters where they saw Connie in her room. She was shocked to see all her drawers opened and her bras set out on the floor filled with whipped cream. "WHO. DID. THIS?!" She turned and saw both girls quivering at her. "And you two! Where's Richter!"

"He…he…." Kate spoke quivering.

"He….got away…." Eva said in a sad tone. "We tried to catch him, and we did…but Queen Darcy came and….and…."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any excuses! You two are so on probation! And, you're going to clean up this mess! I want every last bra hand washed! I'll discuss your further punishment later. I didn't get my full pleasure while feeding, so you two will fill in!"

Both sighed. "Yes sister…."

_**Elsewhere..**_

It was now sunrise; everyone was getting out from their tents. Richter and

Darcy, who was now wearing a cloak, were walking back to the camp site. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Richter! Where've you been?" Zenith asked coming out of his tent dressed like an anime character "I need help fixing my costume"

"And do you have any more belts for my sword?" Jayden asked looking like a sammari.

"You wouldn't believe me, Zenith" Richter whispered.

Darcy giggled at Richter's remark, but then gave him a serious look. "I know you mean well, Richter. But you must be more careful. You were lucky I sensed something was wrong and I came for you. Otherwise, you could have really been captured"

"Sorry to worry you…." Richter said "But that place would have made a killer convention site…..not literally killing…but…"

"Richter…." Both of them heard someone come out of the large orange tent. Lila came out dressed like an anime character from a video game, wearing a white shirt with blue lining, and black pants while wearing a pair of purple wings. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Why of course, chosen of Martel" Richter laughed coming up hugging and kissing her. "Sorry I disappeared"

"I think I would like to join you" Darcy said getting out a device. Both Richter and Jayden gasped when they saw it was a 3DS. "You see I've been training my creatures for hours and have come across several matches. I want to see if anyone here is worthy of stopping Blackthorn.

"You're blackthorn?!" Both Richter and Jayden shouted.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I haven't lost a single match. It's just simple battle strategy. So shall I join you, or do I need a costume as well?"

Everyone looked at each other and then they all laughed.

"Nah. How you look is cosplay enough" Richter stated "Now come on! We better get in line!"

Back in the demon keep, both Kate and Eva were hand washing undergarments. "This was the worse day in…actually they are all bad!"

"I know…." Eva said setting two bras to dry "but that Richter…he's such a rebel and he's so…whimsical…..I…I haven't seen such a man…since…"

"Oh no…here we go.." Kate sighed "Why don't you ever look for them? I mean you know they are both out there…"

"I know….I keep her safe and look after her, but as for him….well…sigh…..i still wonder….maybe Richter could be…."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHORES DOING?!" Connie came in screaming "Get back to work!"

"Ok ok…." They both said. Eva went back to washing. She sighed thinking about a small boy and a smaller version of herself. "One day…I'll see him again."


	3. Training Part 1Into the Time Chamber

**_I know...I know you people saw this chapter in Blue dusk not to long ago, however, because of the change of venue, I decieded that it would be prefect as a side story...it pretty much already was. But now it really is. Anyway, this is a four part side story so be sure to stay tuned, I will try to update as normal as possible. _**

**_Anywho, enjoy! _**

_Sonic's Pov_

_I know what your thinking. "How in the world did all of this happen? And how is it that we have Nth metal on our necks? What happened on the ship with Chip and the Chaotix? And who was that mysterious Elf? Well…I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started two days ago when we were in the briefing Room with Chrome after Jaygar and Richter were done talking about this Terra Dome._

_**Chapter 3  
Terra Dome Training Part 1~Into the Time Chamber **_

_**He is a Cramoisi centurion**_

Sonic was in the briefing room along with Chrome and some Cramoisi. He was sitting on the table thinking about what to do. Jaygar and Richter had some training in store for him and the others. But he nor did anyone else know what was going to happen them. He stands up and looks at everyone.

"So, are we going to seal the next gate?" Chip asked flying over to Sonic "It's been boring just waiting for you guys doing who knows what.

"Yeah, but it's going to take us a while to get their because of the whole incognito thing we have going on. So we will have some time to do some training"

"Bah, I don't agree with that guy. I think you're a great wind user." Chip encouraged

"He' s right! Amy agreed "Still, it would be nice to learn some new stuff"

Sonic was called out by Jaygar. Though he knew he was a wind user and he was the fastest thing alive he and everyone else knew that speed wasn't going to be enough to stop the treat that is upon them and everyone else in the world. But nonetheless he was willing to do whatever it took to become one with his element.

He looks up to Amy and gives her a smirk. "I'll make sure to show him what I can really do"

"Then it is settled" Zerach spoke "We will train tomorrow with Master Jaygar"

"By the way mother…." Sonic turns to Darcy after she finished another bowl. "During that battle at Megalo Station I saw another Cramoisi I didn't recognize."

"Impossible…." Darcy said wiping her mouth. "All Cramoisi should recognize their kin the moment they see them."

"It's true" Rouge agreed. "She had orange eyes and called herself a Cramoisi"

"She said her name was Soricoh. Does that sound like familiar?"

"Mmmmm…." Darcy gets up and walks around pondering that name.. "I'm afraid not…."

"Maybe she's a Cramoisi from days of old" Shadow said

"I was certain that all my children were slain by the shroud…..but perhaps there may have been some who have survived…." Darcy's tone was full of uncertainty. "We have to find this woman and learn what we can from her"

"She also said that she was turned to by Richter or…his other side I think…." Rouge added

"That doesn't sound like Richter…" Chrome said

"And she… also gave him the Ex-girlfriend treatment by trying to beat him senseless" Rouge giggled

"If Richter would have changed her, I would have sensed it…." Darcy said

"Maybe your senses have gotten weary over the years" Shadow said

"Jest all you want, Shadow. However, it is possible that Cramoisi may have been dormant since my return." Darcy then walks over to the door. "This ordeal however might be the shroud's downfall. If they have been hiding so well that even I nor Zerach could feel them, perhaps we can learn from them"

"Wait…" Sonic walks up to her "I have another question….."

"Yes…*Gasp*" A gasp of breath left Darcy as she looks at the being floating behind Sonic. It was the same elf from his visions.

"Can you tell me who this is?" Sonic asked calmly

"What….is that?" Zerach wondered

"My queen…" the elf bows in front of Darcy. "I am at your service, as well as my master Sonic."

"You…" Darcy looks at the elves eyes they had markings that looked like fangs at the bottom and horns on the top. "Are you…."

The elf stands up; beside him came the other two elves. (see chapter 14 for details)

"I am **Azbel" **I am a Cramoisi Centurion, a servant to late queen Dezaray (Des-ray) Sombor Cramoisi, and now the new Azure knight; Sonic the hedgehog. " the blue elf said.

"Hi" a grayish-white elf wearing a white skirt spoke in an innocent feminine voice. "My name is **Rajani.** I am of service to the queen and the Noir Knight, Shadow"

"I am servant to the apprentice knight, Silver. My name is** Sennel**" said the purplish-white elf.

"There's more of them?" Chrome asked to himself

"You knew my mother?" Darcy was fascinated with how these creatures knew a Cramoisi who hasn't been around for almost three thousand years. She thought that very few people knew of her existence in this day and age.

"Yes, over four millennia ago, we pledged service to the Cramoisi, and the leaders of its tribes." The leading elf explained.

"But for some reason….we were sealed away by a random member of the tribes." Ranjani explained "We did everything the Cramoisi told us. Why would they just seal us away?"

"After the seal was broken, we discovered that the other Cramoisi were wiped out" Sennel added "We don't know who broke the seal, but now that we have returned we can resume our role to serve you, o queen of dark radiance"

"We spent years and years trying to find the next one to contain the Cramoisi manifest. That is how I found you, Master Sonic"

"Master?" Sonic repeated tilting his head

"Do you recall all those voices that were calling out to you?" Sonic thinks about the elf's question. He thinks about it, and ever since he has his first encounter with that red robed man with the belt around his face and red ear sticking out from the top, he has been hearing voices and seeing strange visions. He then looks back at the elf. "So that was you all along? And you've been posing as that orange haired girl?"

"I did pose as one girl, but only because I could not regain my original form, so I took the first form that came to mind" Azbel explained

"And you've been looking for us, so we could be Cramoisi?" Silver asked

"Correct, Silver-sama" Sennel said "We foresaw our queen coming back, so we also wanted her children who the manifest accepted to be ready for anything. When we posed as adversaries from your past, we wanted to get your attention"

"Yes, you Sonic and Shadow share the same traits as the cramoisi knights we served long ago. I believe the queen has told you" Azbel explained

"I have" Darcy confirmed

"Did you know about the centurions, Mother?" Amy asked

"Not much, I fear. I only heard stories of them when I was little, and how they somehow vanished. Perhaps that was the time they were sealed away."

"So why were you sealed away?" Shadow asked getting up.

"We don't know" Ranjani responds innocently

"Someone obviously, sealed you away for a reason" Shadow draws closer to gray-haired elf while glaring. "What was that reason?" He gets closer to her face.

"Ahhhhh! He's being so mean…" Ranjani whined like a little anime girl.

"You'll have to excuse Shadow. He has major trust issues" Amy glared at him making him look away

"So…Azbel…." Sonic spoke with small uncertainty. "By any chance, do you know a Cramoisi named Soricoh?"

"Ah…that brown hedgehog who fought Master Richter. We don't know much I'm afraid, she bears a striking resemblance to the member of the royal Cramoisi family. One of the offspring perhaps.

"A hedgehog? Part of the royal family?" Rouge wondered.

"Yes" Darcy confined "Not all members of the royal family were bats. The very first queen gathered worthy souls worthy of the manifest similar to how I gathered all of you together. Though some Cramoisi had noble blood run through their veins, the queen was the one who commands them all.

"and thus began the battle of the vessels or as we call them the dark ones." Sennel commented "The monsters that started to wreak unspeakable havoc among the mortals and the world."

"So that's what she meant when she mentioned the dark ones. She was talking about the vessels"

"Now Soligl, or Dante' as you people call him, has managed to merge them with the dark Gaia spawn, creating these new creatures dead set on finishing off our kind, once and for all" Zerach added

"You don't need to remind us" Sonic said "Seal the gates and stop any more chasers from being made. I get it."

"What about Soricoh?" Amy brought back up "How does she fit in this royal family?"

"She must be deranged, thinking that sugar fuddy duddy turned her into a Cramoisi" Rouge mentioned

"We don't know…" Azbel mentioned "She bares the same traits as one from the family, but how Richter fits into this is unclear since no new Crepuscule other than the brothers have been reborn."

"So maybe she survived"

"HA ha!" the female elf giggled "Oh no, the crepuscule were all wiped out years before Madame Darcy was even born"

"Wiped out? By who?"

"uhhh we don't know that either….."

"Well…." Shadow gets closer to Ranjani "What _do_ you know!?"

"Ahhhhhh! He's doing it again!" she steps back whining again.

"I'm afraid we have told you everything we know." Sennel mentioned

"There is one more thing we wish to tell you" Azbel continued "You must save the mortals from the dark ones. Though the Gaia spawn only come out at night, the vessels can possess a soul much longer. Any mortal on this ship can easily be swayed by the dark ones manipulation. Once they have been sucked in, there is no turning back." Everyone except Darcy, Zerach and Chrome looked shocked after hearing that.

"Well! It was nice seeing you master. And don't worry, I won't haunt your dreams tonight." Azbel giggled.

Azbel and Ranjani took out another stone and threw one to Sonic and Shadow. "What?" Sonic looks at the stone. This one was black with white stripes.

"A new jema…" Shadow declared

"It is really fantastic because this jema can…" in a flash the three elves were gone.

"What the-?" Sonic looks at where they stood dumbfounded.

"I guess you will have to find out on your own, my boy" Zerach declared "Come…we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us…."

Sonic and Shadow put the jema away and leave the room. Darcy looks at the door after everyone left.

"Why would a royal family member want Richter dead? And even if she is royal, why would she disobey me? Could it be true? Could it be she's part of my bloodline?"

Darcy looks up and back at the door. " As the days go on, the doorway to the past opens wider. What will happen once we learn more of this lost tribe? Will things be the same?"

After Darcy left, Chrome looks through the footage of the blue meteor falling from the sky transforming everyone into agents.

"Only when you truly dig deep and become one of the enemies can you truly learn the evil that sleeps with in." behind Chrome was a young female dark skin elf sitting on a table. "the more you learn, the more you know about the enemy and their true objectives. The question is, is it evil? Are they truly from evil's spawn? Or is it the spawn of evil that controls the mortal to do her bidding."

"Are you centurions always this cryptic, or are you just having fun with me?" Chrome asked not turning around

"Mmmm…..a little bit of both." She jumps on the next table looking at Chrome and sits down next to him. "So now you know who I am. Now bow before me!"

"No" Chrome said calmly

"Not even a little?" the girl asked innocently

"You may be a being who is older than Darcy, but you are still a little child, a spoiled child."

"Humph! Your brother is right! You are a meanie!"

_**Splitting up **_

Inside the hanger of the ship, the older dusk raiders and white rose pirates and pirates were briefing on the situation in hand. The Babylon Rogues and Nazo and Fear were also in on the conversation Chrome and Richter were in the front talking to the others

"In spite of what we just learned" Chrome mentioned. "it is very likely that our enemies' will try to track us down. I don't want there to be any heroes. So I want all of you sticking together"

"You're kidding right?" Jet asked crossing his arms. "No way I'm teaming up with anyone."

Richter scoffs and walks up to the green hawk and yanks on one of his feathers. Jet then yelps in pain and jumps back from Richter. "Listen, bird brain, you and your pals are on the same boat as us. You can decide to leave, putting your buds in danger, and turn them along with you into a Christmas dinner….or you can let our group protect you from that fate until we beat Dante' and Klaus"

To this reaction Jet growls at Richter. He then feels a hand touch his shoulder. He turns around and sees Wave give him a nod. "It will be aright, let's team up with them now." The bird was not pleased at all. He scoffs at the swallow and crosses his arms. "Guess that means he'll do it"

"Good" Chrome said nodding. "Then let's get down to business. "As you all know, these purges we've been hearing about have been taking in effect. According to Jaygar, there have been a total of ten purges around the world, with Station Square being the biggest area yet. So it's your job to figure out how the purges are happening, and do what you can to stop them."

"So where do we start?" Nazo asked crossing his arms

"Simple, you must head to the first city that was purged" Tono mentioned "It's also best that no Cramoisi go with you. As long as you stay in blue robed territory, you should be fine."

"How can that be?"

Wave asked. Richter then gets out a few blue agent uniforms. "This is how."

"Once you figure out what's going on with our friends, report back to us" Chrome added "Blade and Dwayne will be going with you, with Blade being your captain"

"WHAT?! No way?!" Jet stomps his foot while growing at the echidnas, but didn't see Dwayne walk over to him

"You got a problem with that proposal, bird?" he asked getting into his face growling, making the bird gulp and shake his head.

"We will be going on, Master Jaygar's behalf" the large panda said along with Wheeler and Naomi.

"Leave everything to us!" Wheeler said with glee

"We'll be back soon Richy!" Naomi said with a wink.

Chrome then presented them a different ship. This ship was about a quarter of the size of the Terra sunset. It was red and orange, just like the ship. It was made of metal with large wings and thrusters. It was about half a kilometer long with several different rooms.

"This ship will be your travel vessel. It is known as Red Tremor" Richter said "It's like an escape pod for in case the ship blows up or something. This ship will provide you with everything you'll need while out there in the wild."

"Jet, you and your group will go around and learn more about the shroud, the purges and what the grand mafia plans"

"But does Nazo have to go too?" Fear asked

"I have to" Nazo said "I'm going to make that doctor pay! But know this Richter! Once we stop this shroud and Dante' I'm coming after you! And we will finish what we started!"

"Fine with me, Nazo" Richter said

"We should have a rendezvous point after a while so we do not draw too much attention" Blade said

"I would say we should meet up in Adabat" Sonic suggested "By then we should have all the other Gaia gates closed. Adabat should be the last Gaia gate"

"Very good. It shouldn't take us more than two weeks to fulfill that task. So let's meet there when we are done" Chrome ordered

"Agreed" Blade bows in front of the captains and turns to his temporary crew "We won't let you down, captain. Everyone! Let's move out!"

The crew boards the ship as it was slowly getting ready to take off.

"Jet!" Sonic calls out to the green hawk. Jet then turns around and looks at the blue hedgehog. "I know we've had are differences, but thanks for helping us out"

Jet scoffs and turns back to the ship. "Don't thank me yet, Sonic the hedgehog, because once we're done here, I'm going back to proving once and for all who's the fastest thing alive, that goes for you too Richter, once I'm done with Sonic, I'm coming after you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sonic said smiling looking at the green hawk board the ship.

The two of them look as a massive hatch on the ceiling opens up. Richter pulls Sonic back away from the ship as the thrusters pull the ship up into the air and out of the Terra Sunset. The ship then turns in the opposite direction and blast away. When the hatch closes up, Sonic looks at Richter and Chrome. "Are you sure they will be ok?"

Richter walks up to the blue hedgehog and pats him on the shoulder "All we can do is hope…."

With what has been going on, everyone was almost on edge. It wasn't going to be an easy run, but somehow they would have to work together in order for them to achieve their goal. These next few days were going to be crazy. Sonic had no idea what the pirates and Jaygar had in store for him and the rest of the Cramoisi. And also what of this spirit named Azbel? Just what is he and what is he planning? Was he a friend or foe? He wasn't sure, but whether or not he was being tricked, he knows that he and his friends had to survive by any means necessary.

_**Into the time chamber.**_

Early morning the Terra sunset was cursing through the ocean, heading north. The Cramoisi were still in the Mess hall talking and some were even laughing.

"Mother, you did a number on Klaus after cutting his arms" Rouge said to the others while holding a cup of blood. "Let's hear it!" All the other Cramoisi applauded and cheered. Darcy couldn't help but smile and giggled a little.

"Don't celebrate just yet, my children" Darcy said walking in the middle of the room. "Though we have disabled the leader, he is still capable of commanding his army. We must be ready at any given moment should he chose to strike again, which is why we are going to train until we reach the top of the world.

"Who does that Jaygar think he is?" Sonic said eating a chili dog. "Not skillful enough….I know I have a lot to learn, but he made me sound like I was like a four year old who way in over his head."

Knuckles laughs while drinking some blood "He's not kidding about that, hedgehog"

"Oh stop it!" Julie whacks him on the shoulder "If anyone is a kid, it's you" Everyone else laughed

Two Cramoisi twins come up to Sonic and pat him on the shoulder "Don't listen to him, Big brother!" The Caucasian twin Milli said

"You're stronger than he is!" the African American twin Zilli said

_That's a big nugatory sir…_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" nearly everyone screamed as Richter stood in the middle

"LUNKHEAD!" Amy whacks Richter on the head with her hammer, but he walks over to Sonic not even fazing.

He then stares at his face."But I have faith you can lick this! Prove Jaygar you got what it takes!"

"So when is this training supposed to start?" Tails asked

"Oh you are going to love it!" Richter comes over and grabs Tails face while pinching his cheeks and walking over to Cosmo, while hugging her face and touching her nose (if she has one). "It will be like no other" He then pounces on Silver. "One that requires all of you…." He then grabs Blaze's tail "To use your special skills." After avoiding Blaze's claw attack, Richter leans on Knuckles. "And Conquer your fears" he then sits his head on Julie's "Best your enemies" He then disappears out of sight . "but most importantly" Rouge jumps as she felt Richter's breath touch her neck. Richter then shoulder hug's shadow. "Becoming one….with your element…..won't that be fun?!"

"Richter please…." Darcy walks up to Richter "You are "oddity out" everyone…"

"I'm wha…" Richter asked

"You mean he's freaking everyone out" Amy corrected "And stop being so cryptic!"

"But vague and mysterious is the very foundation of this story" Richter declared while looking off screen "That's right folks, we take notice."

"Where is Jaygar anyway?" Sonic asked

"He's waiting for the others!" Richter said. "Come on!"

Moments later everyone was outside at the rear of the ship. Everyone could see it was a cloudy day with powerful winds blowing. Sonic walks up to Chrome, Jaygar and Tono." What's all this about?"

"This!"

Richter takes out a device and pushes the button. Everyone felt rumbling coming from the ship. Sonic looks at the ocean and sees something bubbling. Everyone gazed in awe as they saw something large and white come up from the ocean; it was a massive dome like structure that was bigger than the terra sunset. It was a moving dome island. It comes closer to the Terra Sunset and connects to the glass dome in the back of it.

"What…..is…that?" Amy stares too lost for any more than those words.

"You know of my personal botanical garden, right? This is just the rest of it. Plucked from the very mother earth herself, gaze upon the botanical haven." Richter pulls on a leaver that opens a secret hatch. "Come to the casaba with me" Richter walks down.

"Was he always like this when you were training him?" Sonic asked Jaygar

"Oh no…" Jaygar chuckles then stops. "He was far worse"

Everyone walks down the stairs into the multi environmental eco system. It was a beautiful dome with a small forest, a river, a cave, and different kinds of terrain, a few cabins, and a large machine in the center.

"This place is beautiful…" Blaze said

"Generations ago, this was the official training ground for the original Grand Mafia" Chrome explained "After Rizen's death they turned it into this; a moving Island for a base of operations. That is until we stole it back."

"Now we use it as our private get away/ training ground" Richter added. He walks over to the machine and starts typing on the keyboard.

"Training?" Sonic asked "This is where were going to do it"

"That's right. Jaygar" looks at everyone who was walking down the steps; some of the white rose guild, the dusk raiders, Darcy, Zerach, and Nero. "I hope you're ready, because this will be your new home for two days."

"Say what?" Sonic said in question.

"This is what I was talking about, Blue boy" Richter stated as a large machine comes rising up in the middle of the field with three gem-like chambers. "This is where we dusk raiders train using the same technology used by ancestors"

"What technology?" Knuckles asked walking up.

"You should know, Red. Our ancestors made all kinds of stuff including the time chamber. Where we can actually slow down time!"

"You could do that?" Tails asked surprised.

"_So that's what he was planning…" _ Nero thought

Richter holds up the blue chaos emerald, and sets it in the machine; Chrome does the same with the yellow chaos emerald. "How else did you think the raiders became as strong as they are now? However…the machine needs three emeralds to be at full power.

"Is this what you need?" Fear holds up a green chaos emerald

"AH! Yes! Let the training commence!" Richter tires to get the emerald but Fear lifts it up from Richter's reach.

"Not so fast. What do you mean it can be used to slow down time?"

"Ok. With all three emeralds, this entire room's time flow can be altered. We could make two days seem like two weeks two months, even two years" Richter explained

"Meaning that you could get two years of training under your belt in just two days." Chrome clarified

"Just two years?" Sonic asked "Can't it be more?"

"Sure….if you want to end up a pile of dust" Richter said making some people laugh. "Once activated, the chamber will be locked off from the outside world until the two year duration is up. Any attempt to leave could result in tragic outcome from what you may never recover. We could use it again, but it will need a week to restore its programing."

"So we can only use it this one time" Chrome mentioned "For the time being…"

"two years of training in two days…." Sonic looks down in thought. Two years wasn't as long as any of the exen have been trained, but it should be a decent amount of time to get in touch with his skill.

"Let's do it" Amy said "And show that bobcat you're strong!"

"You feel so confident, don't you boy?" Jaygar asked Sonic.

"It's who I am" Sonic gloated.

"We have provided everything needed to last us during the time period: Food, water, a place to sleep and bathe even medical attention for those who need it. " Chrome informed

"Yes, and a few of my crew mates have agreed to offer some of their criminal blood to help satisfy your cravings."

"Wait?! What?!" one of Jaygar's men said "They could kill us!"

"Oh they won't. They said they would go easy on ya."

"Don't worry…" Knuckles walks up to one of them "Stay on my good side and you should be fine."

"Don't tease them, Knux" Sonic said

"Sorry she's late!" Sonic hears Alice's voice as she walks in the room with a backpack.

"So is that everyone?" Richter asked

"No…" Behind Alice came someone else. Sonic, Richter and Chrome look in shock to see who it was. They saw Lori walk in the room wearing a long black skirt with a white coat that had the left sleeve torn. Standing next to her was Toby and Jayden. "You forgot someone" she spoke with a smile.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Richter said "Raygen really fixed you up!" He walks up and tries to touch her left arm, but Lori holds him back.

"Please don't touch her" Lindsey said next to Alice. "She is getting se to her new body"

"So..she's a Cramiso?" Richter asked

"Nope" Jayden shook his head.

"Robian?"

"Noooo…." Alice said sadly

"Then…what did he do to her?" Richter asked

"Just sit back and watch" Lori said walking with the other humans

"Confidence….I like that. Well miss, are you going to hand me the emerald so we can get started?"

"Here, Richter" Darcy gives him the purple emerald. "I would like to see this for myself."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked Darcy. "What if Jaygar tricks us?"

"Then I will personally punish him and the rest of his crew in ways you can't begin to imagine"

"Are you listening to this captain?" one of the other pirates whined at Jaygar.

"Not to worry." Jaygar answered with assurance "But that's not going to stop me from training them to beat that cur, Dante'"

"Wonderful!" Richter grabs the emerald from Darcy and dashes over to the machine. "Now…before we start…does anyone want to make a phone call, send an e-mail or text," Richter was setting the coordinates.

"Actually…I have to…send a few E-mails to some girls so I'm gunna…." Zenith tried to speak

"No? Good! Then let's get this party started!" he then puts the third emerald in and the machine activates. Sonic sees the door into the garden slam shut and the stair case fold all the way to the ceiling. felt a pulsation in the room. For a minute it felt like a powerful wind was blowing in the room from the floor, and then everything and everyone started to move slow. It seemed like hours had gone by, but after another minute or two. Things started to speed back to normal again.

"Alright, who's not dead?" Jaygar looks at a few people on the ground, moaning.

"Ok!" Richter had boxes of clothes. "Everyone change into these!"

Sonic takes one out and looks at it. "What is it?"

"Training clothes of course. I have one in each size." Richter makes a big grin at the blue hedgehog.

"You're kidding right?" Amy asked

"Nope. Let's put them on! Because as of now, you are now going under personal criminal lord training. Heh heh heh…."

(TBC)

Sonic and his pals are in for the training of their lives! What's in store of them?! Find out next time!

_**Radiant Dark Chronicles **_

_**While you were away Part 1**_

On board the terra sunset, Lila was walking in the halls just looking around. Ever since the Dusk raiders and the other Cramoisi went inside the Terra dome to train, she was left alone with Vanilla, the other chao and Chip. Things seemed a lot boring without the other crew mates to stir up some excitement. It does not matter if it was Richter or whoever; things weren't as lively with the whole ship empty. She was wondering if she would have gone with the rest of them. "Was it a mistake to stay behind?" she wondered

She approaches a door and goes into the room. It was one of the lounge rooms, which had a lot of tables and fancy chairs. She sits down on one while hanging her head back and sighing.

"I'm….so…bored!" she exclaimed expecting no one to be there.

She didn't want to be by herself. All her life she has spent time being alone, but now she was alone again….or was she?"

"My goodness, you seem more robust when alone, don't you?" Lila shouts and falls out of the chair scared after hearing a voice. While she was on the floor she looks up and sees Vanilla looking at her with Pontem and Cheese on her shoulder. She gets up and brushes herself off, and clears her throat. "Done with your tour already?"

"Everything on board is either a lounge room, or a training room." She complained "Every time I tried to do something in the training room, I end up breaking something"

"Tell me. Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Vanilla asked sitting down.

"Well…" Lila sits down in the chair. "Don't tell anyone….but…I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sick and tired of being weak. I want to be someone useful after those jerks tried to rape…"

"Shh" Vanilla puts her finger on Lila's lip. "Say no more, and come with me" Vanilla gets up and walks over to the door.

Lila just shrugs her shoulders and follows her.

Vanilla takes her to a small dojo on the ship. Lila looks around confused trying to figure out what she was up to. Why would Vanilla take Lila here? Could it be that she was hiding a secret side of her? Vanilla brings out a case and sets it down in the center of the dojo.

"Have a seat" she said politely

Lila shrugs and sits down adjacent from Vanilla. "So…what's this all about?"

"Lila, in the short time that I've known you, I've noticed that you have a great knack for cooking and handling kitchen ware.

"Oh…" Lila giggles a little "it's nothing…."

"How did a young lady such as yourself learn to cook so well?"

"When I was living in the streets, there was one man who would watch over me and show me how to cook in his restaurant. He really cared for me…but sadly he passed away. I taught me how to cook and taught me all kinds of recipes and ways to make things. After his passing I was never able to go into that restaurant again.

"How tragic…." Vanilla brings out a hankie and wipes her face. "Well then it's a good thing I'm teaching you this then. I was going to teach Cream this when she got older, but I think this will suit you better since she plans to be a doctor."

Vanilla opens up the compartment, and shows Lila an assortment of different kitchen utensils; a frying pan, a rolling pin, some forks, and knives. "But…how will these help me?"

Vanilla smiles at her. "I didn't become a strong hand in the kitchen from some TV chief. In my years of experience, I've learned a lot about household accidents, and how that many of them were in your own kitchen. So I figured, if most accidents happen there, then maybe I can use to fight off intruders, should they come"

"Did it work?"

"Let's just say, Cream had to wake up due to many crashes and screaming coming from the house" The two of them giggled "Before Cream was born. I took some self-defense classes. After that I learned about how many accidents happen in the kitchen more than any other room in the household. I then applied that to my training, and that's how I made a fighting style of my own. And now, I wish to show you my secrets"

Lila felt a little nervous about accepting Vanilla's offer, but she felt as if she wanted to do her part in helping out her friends. She then nods with a smile. "When do we start?"

(( TBC)))

Looks like the raiders and cramoisi aren't the only ones training! Find out how things happen next time!

Be sure to check the profile and see what's new. Also check out my forum, see my profile for detals


	4. Training Part 2 Basic Training

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Terra Dome Training Part 2; Basic Training**_

_**Sonic's Pov**_

And so began our two-year long training. We were all going to train in this large botanical environment that was taken from the mainland by Criminal lord Rizen. He turned it into a boot camp for his crew mates as well as other criminals. Apparently Richter and Chrome spent most of their training in this dome when they were children. It almost felt like being at a camp when we first arrived, of course were weren't informed when we entered in the dome, it was a surprise to all of us, even Mother Darcy. But Richter claimed that even though it will fell like two years in the dome, only two days will pass during regular time. Now my only concern is what kind of training do they have in store for us? I can't help but think I'm not going paradise.

_**Normal Pov.**_

_**Camp Terra Dome**_

All the Cramoisi and raiders were settled in the done everyone had had on different clothes each one that indicates what element they had. Wind users had on green, Earth users orange, Darkness users had on purple, light users had on white (Et cetera). The training garments are as follows: a long sleeve black shirt with pants to match, an armor tunic that they wear over it, that matches the color indicating the element of the wearer, gloves, boots, and, black circlets around their heads.

Sonic looked at his new garbs. It felt weird wearing these kinds of clothes. Heck, it felt weird wearing clothes period, especially now because of the weight he was felling pressing on him. His tunic was olive green indicating his element; wind. He looks at Amy who was talking with Cream and Blaze. Amy's new garbs were different from Sonic's, not just because the color being orange, but the girl's tunic's looked more skirt-like. Cream on a white tunic, and Blaze had a red one. Everyone didn't seem scared or frightened at all, and neither was Sonic. If he was sure about anything, it was that he was going to work hard to become a powerful elemental user.

"This feels weird doesn't it?" Sonic turned and saw Tails walk up to him with Cosmo. Tails had on a red tunic, and Cosmo had on an emerald green tunic. Sonic looked at both of them smiling and giggling.

Sonic then spoke up while asking "The clothes or us acting like everything is normal?"

"Both" the young kit answered "I can't remember wearing this much cloth-" He stopped for a moment when he looked at Cosmo. He then blushed and looked away not wanting to remind her of not wearing clothes.

"I like it!" Knuckles shouted from behind wearing an orange tunic. "It makes me feel like a gladiator!"

"You would relate to one too" Julie laughed at the red echidna sporting a gray tunic. "But seriously, I could go without grey.

"_Let's just hope this ends soon" _

Sonic turns after he hears a deep dark voice. His eyes widen as he looks at who the voice belongs too. He then grins while trying to hold in his laugher. Unfortunately he then breaks out in laughter, along with Knuckles, Tails and Amy.

The four of them where looking at Shadow and Rouge, but they were mostly looking at Shadow who was wearing a purple tunic. The ebony hedgehog growled while narrowing his eyes.

"*Sigh* don't mind him" Rouge was wearing a peach colored tunic. "They said that purple was the color that represents darkness. I actually like the color; it's better than looking like a smoothie"

"I like mine" Silver said. He was wearing a maroon tunic. "The purple one looks good though"

"Don't patronize me" Shadow said walking away.

"Isn't this cool?!" Jayden comes running up to Sonic in an orange tunic. "Although I wanted a green one, that way I could look like Link!"

The humans were all together also wearing the same tunics.

"You can use mine" Saphron said wearing a emerald green one. "But you might not fit it"

"I think it makes me look cool!" Ty was wearing a cyan tunic. "Behold! The ice man comith!"

"Speak for yourself!" Tawny was crossing her arms wearing a yellow tunic. "Look at me! I look like a Power Ranger!"

"I think it suits you" Zeke said wearing a olive green tunic. "It matches your hair"

"I'm not sure. I wish I had a better color" Toby had on a peach tunic

"Want to trade?" Lori was wearing a maroon tunic like Silver.

"No trades!" Richter came up wearing an orange tunic. "We have a long day ahead of us so let's get to work"

Sonic looked at Richter and saw that his uniform was different. His had four gold stars on it. Chrome's was also different. Like Richter's it had four stars, but his tunic was a mix of both maroon and cyan "We're about to start. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed mostly everyone.

"Mmmm…." Darcy looks at everyone. She and Zerach were the only ones who didn't have one on. "When does the training start?"

"Your highness" Tono looks at Darcy and Zerach and guides them in front of Jaygar, Richter and Chrome "Please sit tight while Jaygar….gains order"

"Gain order?" both the king and queen asked

"ALL TROUPS, LINE UP NOW!" Jaygar shouted in an instant everyone lines up single file. He then put his hands behind his back and started pacing left and right. "Let's get something straight here; no one has ever failed my lessons…..at least those who have lived through it." Everyone cringed after hearing that. His personality just did a one eighty in less than five seconds. "I can assure you that these next two days will be the worse two years of lives. Now….I'm a reasonable man…you can walk away anytime you want…..IF YOU WANT AN NITH METAL SWORD SHIVED IN EVERY HOLE ON YOUR BODY!" he shouted in front of Tails making him gulp. "I'm not training some pansies who got their butts handed over by men in bath robes! When I'm through with you…you all will be coming out of this room knowing your element better than you know yourself. You will be using your elements with style and grace, or you'll be handed back over to your queen…..in pieces. I expect full cooperation with this exam. So if we have any sissies, back out now, because this is going to be hell for anyone who is in those new garments, and I am the devil"

"As if…" Knuckles whispered to Julie making her giggle. He then sees Jaygar in front of him in an instant. He then grins at the two.

"What is your name, boy?" he asked like a gentlemen

"It's Knuckles" he introduced. He then chuckled a bit looking at Jaygar's face. He could feel a strange aura emitting from the bobcat.

"You seem like a tough man….now….let's put that to the test." Suddenly he along with the other Cramoisi and others wearing the tunics felt something grab them. It was as if their strength was slowly slipping away. The metal crown was pulsating on their heads causing them to fall to the ground. Some of the master users were feeling the effects, but it wasn't as bad as the how the Cramoisi were feeling along with the younger dusk raiders.

"Nugh…." Knuckles fell to the ground while panting feeling the effects of the suit. "What…what is this…." Knuckles then saw Jaygar point his sword at his face.

"Your suits are equipped with a special inhibitor. As of now, you're enhanced Cramoisi abilities have been halved, meaning you cannot fly or use your strength and speed to get away from my training" Jaygar smiled at Knuckles straining while getting up. "Normally, this wouldn't affect people like you, so I had to boost up the power a bit, by putting in a sample of that Nith metal fragment Clangen* had"

(*Exen of Sound for those of you who forgot)

"You what?!" Sonic said getting up trying to get to Jaygar but was feeling much too weak. The rest of the Cramoisi stare at Jaygar in anger knowing how he slipped their weakness in their suits. Everyone had mixed feelings about the training. They try to get up, but to no avail. "You sneak!" Sonic shouted again

"You're in my house now, boy." Jaygar looked down at the struggling hedgehog smiling and grabbing his face. "So you play by my rules. If I'm going to train you, you need to build power from what ails you"

"This is absurd!" Darcy was about to draw her sword. 'How dare you use Nith metal on my children?! This ends now!"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Madame" Jaygar speaks to her while still looking at Sonic." You see, my body is the one that triggers the suits. I have a special equipped apparatus attached to it that lets me control the other suits. If you or Zerach were to kill me now, the device would activate, impaling the Cramoisi with large deposits of Nith metal through their blood stream" He got up and turned over to the couple. "The same result will be if you or anyone else tries to end me. A tragic and dramatic fate really. I am also the only one who deactivate the suits, but only if you cooperate."

Darcy growled at the bobcat while with drawing her sword "And what's to stop me from forcing you to deactivate the suits?"

"Well I can't do that" Jaygar said smiling "Though the suits can be taken off, the circuit have a time lock on them. They can be deactivated temporarily, but they won't come off until the end of the training. This is a fall safe for all trainers who participate in the dome, to make sure they don't wimp out. These suits are made to push their skills to the limit.

"This will end now" She spoke in a demanding voice. She could not risk the fate of the Cramoisi. She felt as if she needs to end this once and for all.

"Come now, my queen. Don't you want to see how strong your Cramoisi will be?" Jaygar asked smiling.

"Not if it means hurting them" Darcy answered with a dark aura shrouding her

"Then tell me when there will be a situation to where they won't be up against Nith metal. Then and only then will i deactivate the suits." Darcy didn't speak. She looks at the Cramoisi children who were on the ground panting. "And don't think they will be suffering alone" Darcy also looks at some of the Dusk raiders also on the ground panting. "To even the playing field, I also modified the mortal's suits to have the same effects, only the gravity around them is much heavier, thanks to the earth Jema an equipped with their suits. I also added fire Jema, to make them feel the pain of the metal as well."

"…some of these are actual children. You're hurting them!" Darcy clenches on to her sword with her eyes narrowing.

"I wouldn't ask anyone to do anything beyond anything I would, plus we've trained much younger children. Just ask the Solairte brothers, and Tono." Jaygar turns and looks at Darcy with a sincere look on his face. "Lord Zerach, Madame Darcy, I said that I would train the Cramoisi, and do nothing to betray you. I give you my word that they can survive. You've got to have faith in me"

Darcy was more hesitant that before. She didn't want her children to die, but she also didn't want them to go through pain. She didn't know what to do. What she feared the most is that letting those who were closest to her turn on her. She looks down at her feet, and then glares at Jaygar. "My children, had better live through this"

"I give you my word. If anything were to go wrong, there is an emergency switch in my suit that will turn off theirs. I promise, I will make sure the Cramoisi are in peak physical condition. If anything were to happen to them. I will take full responsibility. I give you my word"

"Madame…." Sonic struggled to get back up and look at Darcy. Darcy continueed to narrow her eyes as she looks down. "We'll be fine…I promise….i've been…through worse….maybe…" She then let out a big sigh.

"I'm very sorry Sonic. There is nothing more I can do." She turns to Jaygar in not looking too happy.

"I'm starting to change my option on this man…" Zerach said as he narrowed his eyes. "Gaining our trust, just so he can gain an advantage. How will we know that you won't use this to your advantage? How do we know this isn't some cowardly attempt to try and kill us all at once?"

"You don't know if I will, but how would that benefit me if I did do such a deed? As of now, I placed myself in quite the predicament. Though I am a powerful light user, I am no match for you, your majesties. Furthermore, the suits effects are only temporary. Meaning, that if I were to do something so foolish as to revolt against you all, I would be putting myself in danger, along with my crew, which is both irresponsible and stupid"

"He has a point" Zerach said "And he would lose leverage to us, severing all bonds with us.

"_Not to mention I would tear him limb from limb_…" Darcy thought

"S-Sonic…." Amy crawled over to him, she then stopped while panting harshly "Wha..what do we do?"

Sonic looked at Amy with heavy eyes and back at Jaygar who was looking back at him with his arms crossed.

He then growled at the bobcat, then lets out a sigh. "We…will go along with his training..."

"Do not make me regret our choice, Jaygar" Zerach informed "You may train the children"

"Mmmmmm….." Jaygar grinned while looking at Sonic. "Then…as your first test, get up!"

Amy does her best to get up. It was nearly impossible. It was like trying to get up with a heavy rock on her back and an overheating neck warmer, coiling around her neck.

"By the end of the first year, I will make sure that you make that blind fool, Dante' quake in his boots." Jaygar said kneeling down to Sonic

Sonic tried to get up with the weight of the collar pressing down on him. It was almost too intense for him to take. First he tried to lift his leg; it felt like strings were wrapped around him pulling it down. He then tried to get up using his arms; it felt like doing a push up with a panda on top of him. Using his arms to balance, he then kicked his right foot out and tries to stand on it. Eventually he managed to stand on both legs with his head weighed down. Some Cramoisi managed to get up; others were still trying to stand, while the rest were still on the ground panting.

Jaygar lifted Sonic's face and smiled at him, while the blue hedgehog just scowled. "Good….when I am through with you….you may become the strongest hedgehog alive…."

"What you are doing is crazy!" Tails was still on the ground trying to get up, but he managed to get up in a similar fashion as Sonic did, while looking up at Jaygar. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

Everyone was up, and giving Jaygar dirty looks.

"Oh! You're up now. Now, drop and give me 50 push-ups"

"What?!" Tails stepped back in shock "b-ut, b-ut."

"Stammering gives you another 5. 55 push-ups" Jaygar said smiling. All the Cramoisi and Raiders groan. "Groaning gives you another five. Now give me 60"

"60? Pushups?!" Rouge asked in shock

"Questioning my authority? Wonderful! Another five! Now give me 65!"

"You're insane!" Amy shouted.

"Insulting the instructor, gives you an extra 15! Now drop and give me 80!"

Sonic tried to say something, but kept his mouth shut and just drops on the ground like a dumbbell. He then slammed his hands on the ground and slowly does one push up with his teeth grinding against each other and sweating everywhere. When he does one push up, he drops to the ground panting. Everyone else fell to the ground and tries to do the push-ups. It was impossible many of them to even do one. Some managed to do at least three before falling on the ground panting.

Both echidna brothers couldn't even move. Richter had bloodshot eyes trying to get up; everything was freezing when Chrome was pushing his boy to get up.

"I haven't felt this tired since….actually…I've never felt this tired! NEVER!" Richter said trying to do a push up. He looked to the right of him and saw a large setting of ice where Chrome was.

"Is Chrome alright?" Nero asked next to Richter

"Yeah, this happens whenever he…sweats a lot...GAH!" Though the collar was bringing him down, Richter jumped to surprise to see the silver wolf next to him. "How…how did…when did….ehhh?"

"Yes?" Nero asked waiting for an answer

"What are you doing?"

"Training?" he quirks his brow at him. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Did he give you one of them collars to?" Richter dropped to the ground feeling the collar pulling him down as he was continuing with his reps.

"What do you think?" Nero tilts his head showing him the collar. "This thing has been holding me back…." Nero was in the position to do a push up, but he two was feeling the intense gravity pushing him down. "As if my body wasn't heavy enough.."

"Feel like backing out?" Richter asked

"Are you kidding?" Nero asked back "You think this is enough to bring me down?"

"Hey I was just asking"

Jaygar walked back to Darcy with his hands behind his back. "Impressive, isn't it Madame? Though they have their weakness at their necks, they manage to push through without a hitch."

Darcy looked back at the Cramoisi struggle, some were still grunting, there were a few who were whimpering. She looked at Jaygar and pulled him up to her face, staring at him with a glowing glare that would pierce his very heart.

"Heed my words, pirate" she said with sincerity "Nith metal not only makes us weak. Too much of it could kill us!,

"I understand, clearly…." Jaygar said nonchalant "And that is the idea; to push through even at your worst, such is our philosophy"

"Should anything happen to my children, if I see so much as broken limb or bruised body, because of your suits, I will personally drag your body to the deepest of shadows and devourer you and your crew…" Darcy's voice was getting more demonic with every word she spoke.

"Darcy….Darcy…" Zerach came in front of Jaygar smiling while pushing Darcy away.

"Zerach! How dare you?!" Darcy was appalled at Zerach's reaction.

"Please, listen to me. If something was wrong we would have sensed it…and I'm sure Richter would have too, otherwise he wouldn't have invited him onboard. You must calm down….do not get too upset" Zerach spoke in a soft voice

"May I say something?" Jaygar asked walking up to the couple. "I can guarantee you, the children are safe. Though it has a time lock, the suits function can be deactivated at the end of each day. And if there are any foul-ups, I will personally turn off the suit. Right now, I just want them to show me their strength. I will turn them off, once training is over. Meaning that the nith metal will lose effect as well"

"How exactly?" Darcy asked

"Simple. The collars are made up of nith metal. At the end of the day, as well as on breaks, the nith metal surrounding the collar gets closed off by an alloy that reverses the nith metal's polarity. Thus rendering it useless.

"You know of a metal that can repel nith metal?" Zerach asked

"Indeed. Before you Cramoisi came along, nth metal devices were used by the military to render gravity users useless, due to its abnormal effects on gravity manipulation. To stop this, we built special suits for the gravity users made by the same metal built in the collars. So no need to worry, my friends, they won't be exposed to it for more than twelve hours a day, but I will work them to the bone each day."

"Very…well…" Darcy said still upset.

Jaygar took another look at Sonic who was trying to do another push-up. "This will be even better than I thought." Jaygar chuckled. "Let's continue"

_And so…_

Everyone was doing the push-ups at their own speed. It was tiring and nearly impossible. They used all the strength they could muster just to do the first twenty. During the next twenty, it was like pulling teeth just to continue. For Sonic, once he got past forty, doing some more wasn't as bad, but once he reached sixty his arms were just about to come off. Some people had given up, Jaygar however wouldn't have it. He continued to push everyone like they were slaves. Their stubbornness had cost them dearly; they would have to spend the whole day finishing their push-ups.

That sadly turned out to be a fact. For it took them the rest of the day to finally get done.

_Hours later_

Everyone wearing tunics were laying on the ground tired and out of energy. Everyone was panting on the ground, annoyed at how long it took them to finish the work out.

Richter got up and looked at Nero who was standing, but panting while pushing his hands on his knees. "You're pretty strong…." Richter said paniting as well. "I can see why they made you Exen…"

"Yes.." Nero looked up and Richter with his face drenched in sweat. "Same to you…"

"My head is pounding" Tails said

"Can I go home now?" Cosmo asked

"Awwww" Jaygar knelt down to the two "Did the little babies get mean old ouchies while doing some widdle push-ups?" he spoke in a baby talk voice. "Listen to me, ya pansies! I'm not training some toddlers to make arts and crafts or make wallets and lanyards for your grandmas; I'm here to toughen you up! And if this is all the great and powerful Cramoisi can display for me, then maybe I should somehow break the suits and let you all go get slaughtered by the agents! Is that what you're telling me!"

"No…." everyone said without enthusiasm.

"I said, do I need to throw you into Klaus' clutches?!" he shouted louder

"No!" They shouted louder

"I can't hear you!" Jaygar sung

"NO SIR!" everyone shouted.

Just then a gong was sounded by one of the white rose pirates.

"Today smelled worse than toxic waste made by Geassan! Pathetic! Worthless! All of you get some rest! You're going to need it" Jaygar pushed a button on his machine that deactivated the suits gravity and Nith metal allowing the people to move around freely. "I will be in my quarters"

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted to the bobcat. "Get back here! I'm…not…done…" Knuckles tried to finish, but he was still too tired from the work out. Everyone wanted to get up, but they were too tired to even move, despite of having the freedom to move.

Sonic saw a hand reach out to him. It was Darcy who wanted to help him stand. "Are you alright, my child?"

Sonic took the hand while getting up. "Other than my muscles throbbing and my head aching like crazy….I'm doing great"

"I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!" Amy shouted "I'M GOING TO DRAIN THAT CAT!"

"Amy! Shut up!" Silver shouted back "My head is already hurting enough without you yelling!"

"Shut up you two!" Blaze shouted at the two

"No you shut up!" Silver shouted back "You're giving me a headache!"

"Shut up Silver!" Julie spoke "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Well you shut up, telling me to shut up!" Silver spat back

"Both of you are acting like toddlers" Knuckles said

"Shut up Knuckles!" the two of them said

"No you!" the red echidna shouted back

"Shut up all of you!" Amy shouted holding her head.

The shut up rant went on for a good long while. Richter and Nero listen to the Cramoisi saying shut up to each other. "How long do you think this will last?" Chrome asked while still getting up.

"I'd give it five or six minutes tops" Richter answered

Nero stood all the way up and yawned. "Anyone hungry?"

"Yeah, I hear Jaygar's cook is making sloppy joes" The three of them walk over to the mess hall

Many of the Mobian Cramoisi were ganging up on each other having a light tussle.

"..how about you shut up?!" Knuckles shouted back

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"no you!"

"STOP IIIIIIIITTT!"

Cosmo stood outside of the tussle shouting at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped to see the little seederan panting. "You all are acting ridiculous! You can't let this training drive all of us apart!" she then lowered her head; her fist start shaking. "Don't you see? We need to stick together. That's what Cramoisi do, is it not? It's bad enough we have Jaygar barking orders at us. Please, we got to try and make it together!" she started to whimper a little Tails came up to her and hugged her shoulders.

Amy got out of the pile and hugged Cosmo too. "I'm sorry, Cosmo. You're right…."

"We need to fight through the training, not at each other" Darcy said

"Alright, mother" Sonic said "Sorry…" the others start apologizing to each other. They then hear a loud bell coming from the mess hall. "Looks like it's time to eat. Let's just hope the food isn't as bad as the training"

_**Accommodations **_

After eating, everyone was now ready to turn in. The Terra haven may be in a bubble, but anyone could still see the sun set and rise. Right now, everyone was turning in to their cabins. There was a total of twenty cabins, ten for male and the other ten for female, plus two extra ones for leaders.

Sonic was bunking with the other male mobian Cramoisi. He and the others were walking over to the cabins. "At least the food was decent." He uttered along the way. The cabins themselves were log and each one of them looked pretty old, yet the interior was pretty decent. However, when the male mobians walked in they were over taken by the smell of mildew and a pinch of wood rot. Silver tries to find the light. When he flipped the switch they could see that the cabins contents were pretty basic; ten bunk beds and a bathroom with a sink and two toilets.

"Wow…." Silver sees ladybugs scatter after turning on the lights everywhere. "It can't get any more primitive than this…."

Tails jumps on one of the top bunks and was consumed by a cloud of dust. He gets up coughing and gasping for air.

"They expect us to sleep here?" Shadow asked annoyed while sitting on a bed.

"Come on, it's not so bad" Knuckles gets in one of the bottom bunks and sees all kinds of different etched graffiti on the wood. "The voice of the people…" suddenly he heard an eerie creek. In an instant Knuckles fell through the frame and his mattress was on the floor, making everyone else laugh.

"I'm not sleeping with you!' Sonic laughed while hopping on another bed. "The beds actually feel pretty good" Sonic turns around and feels a black nose touch his.

"_Like a cloud!"_

"AHHH!" Sonic fell on the ground out of shock to see Richter on the bed with him. "Oh look, Richter's here…"

"Why blue boy, if you wanted to share a bed, all you had to was ask!" Richter said smiling "I'll keep you safe from any night terrors"

"No offense Richter, but seeing your face while waking up is a night terror on its own."

"Say!" Richter jumped down and ripped up one of the planks of the cabins floor. He had a large stash of candy under the cabin. Everyone saw him reach in the stash. There were bags and bags of candy and one rock.

"Ahhh here it is!" he lifted the rock and saw a piece of chewed up gun under a rock. He took it off and bit the gun; it felt like gnawing on the rock he lifted. Everyone around him groaned in disgust. "Mmmm….still has its flavor" Richter said while softening it up with his mouth. "I'm sorry; did anyone else want some…daffy taffy? It said that it's known to last forever! Or maybe some mega cocoa bash! Hey, hey lady licorice is always yummy! "

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"I'll have some" Rocky came running in the cabin.

"How long have you had that gun under there?" Tails asked

Richter looked at Tails while giving Rocky the taffy. "Let's see…today's Wednesday so uhhhh….10 years."

Tails looked away nearly gagging. "Sorry I asked…."

"Don't you have to be with the other Dusk Raider's?" Knuckles asked the taffy munching echidna.

"Well...since I am one of you I can be in here…..but wait…I'm the dusk raider captain, so I need to be with my crew. Oh but you guys are fun, and my stash is here…." Richter kept talking to himself thinking of which cabin he will sleep in.

Everyone just ignored him and go back to commentating with each other. They wanted to analyze the situation they were in.

"Are we really going to let this criminal tell us what to do?" Shadow asked

"Yeah….I hate being picked on…" Tails said sadly

"I hate it too, but think of it this way" Knuckles sits on another bed. "Were locked in here for two years, and we can either make the best of it, or the worst of it" He heard another creek and the bed suddenly broke. "OH COME ON!"

"For once, he's right" Sonic said "Let's think about how strong we are going to be after we finish. And then we can try and kick that Jaygar's sorry butt!"

"Guess he didn't think of that!" Silver laughed

"Could someone help me?" Knuckles asked caught in the mattress "I'm stuck! And this piece of wood is poking my butt!"

"Not it!" everyone but Tails said. The young kit looked around and hung his head down.

"Great…" Tails sighed

_**With the girls…..**_

Amy was looking at the other girls getting ready for bed. Their cabins weren't any different from the boys cabins, although they looked in like they were in better shape. The female mobian Cramoisi were in one cabin. All of them were doing normal things you would see at any girls slumber party, minus the snacks, pillow fights, and movies and such.

Rouge was looking at a mirror adjusting her mascara. "I'm so glad to be rid of those tacky suits…at least for the rest of the night"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaze asked sitting on the bunk over her. "With all the sweating we've been doing? You know I love a good challenge, but this is too much even for me."

Cosmo walks in the cabin with her head down sighing. "I feel awful…that Jaygar is a real brute!"

"If it weren't for this crown…I'd burn him!" Blaze said trying to ignite a flame.

"Keep your peace, Blaze" Darcy was sitting on the only single bed in the cabin. "Because, if anyone is going to bring him down….it will be me"

"You know, Mother. You don't have to sleep here with us" Rouge said "I mean…if you want to be with Father then we understand"

"What's the matter?" Darcy asked with a smile. "Don't you want me around, or are you embarrassed to have me around"

Rouge stammered and said. "no no….i didn't mean that…it's just"

"I joke, child. I chose to sleep with you. Zerach and I agreed to spend some time away from each other"

"That kind of sounds like a break up, or a divorce"

"Never!" Darcy answered "there comes a time when a woman needs to be with her own kind. And what better way than to be with all of you? Besides, isn't that what mortal couples do? To keep a healthy relationship, we need to spend some time away from our lovers."

"I hear that" Blaze said "I've had enough of Sliver's whining for one day"

"I feel like I want to go back and be a flower. Then I wouldn't have to train…" Cosmo said

"Think you can do that for the rest of us?"

"If you were all like me then maybe…" she answered.

Cream was laying over Amy "Are you worried about the training, Amy? " she asked

Amy looked up and smiled. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine! What about you?"

Cream jumped down and looked at Amy. She got up closer to her with her head down and her irises shaking.. 'I miss mama…and Cheese…"

Amy and the others could hear the little rabbit weeping. Cream didn't take cheese with her, because Richter explained the dangers of having a creature such as a chao dwelling in the Terra Haven. Cream didn't want to risk losing her friend so she left him with her mom. Amy came up and hugged her. She understood that, Jaygar's treatment towards her and everyone could be scaring her. "Everything will be fine, Cream. We stick together."

"I know…I'm still scared….what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know…but we'll face it together as a family, like we always have"

Darcy looked at the girls comfort Cream. She felt touched looking at their connection to each other.

_**Outside….**_

Jaygar was sitting outside of the cabin looking at the bright full moon while drinking tea. He then yawned before taking a large gulp. "Well now…" He set the cup down and removed his shirt revealing one of the training tunics.

"Out training again?" Tono came up asking with a towel around his neck. "You're going to wear your body out."

"Not until…." He jumped up the rail looking down. "I'm ready to face him…" Jaygar jumped off the balcony and ran into the forest.

Deep in the forest, Zerach was walking along a stony trail looking at the trees. He then stopped to take in the scenery. Despite of it being a floating island, he felt at peace listening to the crickets chirp and bugs buzzing. He then sighed while looking down. "I'm am….board…. Darcy always made it fun for me at night…perhaps I should do something to pass the time…"

_**The next day**_

A flamboyant horn was blown from the mess hall for everyone to hear. Everyone was still in bed, but when they heard the horn several of them cover their ears. Richter on the other hand stretched his arms and jumped out of his bed, "Rise and shine ladies! Time to greet the day!" he was then bombarded by pillows thrown by everyone. As he fought out of the massive pile of pillows he crossed his arms. "So…that's how it's going to be huh?" He walked outside and turned over to the cabins. "Heh heh heh…." He then started stomping on the ground repeatedly; the ground started to shake violently causing a tremor. "Earthquake! Everybody run!"

Partially everyone from the cabins ran outside wearing night clothes panicking, but then they see Richter stomping wildly and were able to put two and two together. When Richter stopped stomping, the small tremor ended.

"You did this?!" A few of the people asked

"You're welcome!" Richter said "Now what do you say we get training started?! Ten laps around the cabins! Let's go!" Everyone gave the echidna a death glare. Richter just looked at them in question. "What?"

_**Moments later…**_

Everyone was in the mess hall eating breakfast.

Jaygar was sitting with the other leaders eating eggs benedict, his favorite. However, it was hard for him to enjoy, because Darcy was sitting right across from him giving him a narrow glare. Jaygar just smiled as he was eating his breakfast.

"Hello, Queen Darcy" Darcy turned and saw Lindsey, the med of the camp. "I came to check on you, how's the wing?"

"Oh, it's fine" She answered being able to smile. "It still hurts to fly though."

"Oh, I meant your arm, sorry." Lindsey laughed

"Oh….it still hurts" Darcy said while shooting her vision over to Jaygar. "Because… well…you know…the nith metal…that went through me…nearly killing me leaving me helpless!" Her vision was turned completely at Jaygar who was still eating without paying much attention. Lindsey looked at the two with a sweat drop coming down her face. "But it's _nice _to have _nice _people to _help _us when we really _need help!" _

"Uhhh….happy to be of…service…" Lindsey looked at Darcy who went back to staring at Jaygar.

Darcy was then given a plate of large blood cores. "Ahh wonderful…you know something Lindsey, it's a shame we're locked in this bubble, because we can't obtain any more of these. But then again, if _certain _situations happen, then perhaps that won't be an issue."

Jaygar took his last bite of his breakfast. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Darcy. "Ahh, Garson makes them just the way I like them. I'm sorry Darcy, were you talking to me?"

Darcy then stared at the bobcat with angry white anime eyes; a violet red aura shrouded her making the atmosphere around her feel awkward. Lindsey had several sweat beads on her head.

"Uhh….great! So, I'll just uhh…come check on you later….heh heh…" She said sliding her feet away.

"I've got to go too. We've got a long day of training a head!" Jaygar grabbed his plate and walked away leaving Darcy to her breakfast.

Darcy then started to growl tightening the grip on her blood core cracking it. "Uhh…Mother Darcy…"

She turned quick and saw Chrome wearing his uniform. "Oh Chrome…what is it?"

"Have you seen Richter? He and I were going to train together early this morning."

_**Elsewhere….**_

Zerach was walking in the forest carrying large tree logs, and wearing nothing but his pants. "Well…that was a pleasant night. I wonder how the others are doing." He arrived at a water hole; he set the wood down and went for the water. As he was about to splash his face with water he heard an odd sound. He looked up and saw Richter hogtied and his mouth covered, hanging from a rope tied down from the ground. At the end of the rope was a candle that was slowly burning the rope that was about to drop him into the water hole. Richter saw Zerach and tried to signal him to set him free.

"Ah Richter! It's good to see you up bright and early. I see you're trying to work on your escape methods! Good show!" Richter's eyes widen as he started to panic thinking Zerach had no idea of his real situation. "I'll just leave you to your training, good luck boy!" He said grabbing his wood walking away.

_**Next day of training. **_

Sonic and the others were back in the training grounds where Jaygar was with the other leaders. Everyone was once again in their uniforms. Though they were free to take off the uniforms, the collars and crowns on their heads had to stay. Jaygar was once again pacing around.

"Hope you pansies slept well" he said in his stern voice. "Because now….we're going to get into some serous training." He pressed a button on his suit; the other suits and collars activate, bringing everyone to the ground as the felt the intense weight and pressure. "Why are ya'll laying down?! I did not tell you lay down! Stand up!" Sonic lifted his head and looked at the bobcat. He managed to stand up very slowly and give him a death glare.

"I'm…I'm not…giving up….this is…nothing…"

"Really?" Jaygar asked narrowing his eyes back. He then grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him back down, Sonic felt immense pressure all around his body, just by that one toss. "How about now?"

Sonic just looked at him and then smiled. "Heh…is that all you got…." He managed to say even with his lungs feeling like they were getting crushed. He managed to get up a little quicker this time, only he was still feeling heavy.

"Not even close, deer boy" he replied smiling back. He turned around seeing several other people get up panting and already sweating. Getting up and standing up was a work out in itself.

"Good…good…that's what I like to see. I expect to see all of you standing up. I don't want to see anyone fall on the ground! You think a shroud member is going to let you take a nap?!"

"No!" everyone said

"I can't hear you!" he said in s singsong tone.

"NO SIR they said louder.

"Do you want to pushovers for the rest of your lives?!"

"NO SIR!"

DO YOU WANT TO BECOME STRONGER!"

"YES SIR!"

"DO YOU WANT TO RISE ABOVE AND BEYOND!"

"YES SIR!

"GOOD! Now everyone! Give me 20 laps around the camp! Let's loosen those gears!"

Sonic smiled at the command of doing his favorite thing, but his pleasant thoughts didn't last long, as he was trying to run, but with the extra weight bringing him down, it has hard for him to even walk. It felt like Sonic instantly gained 600 pounds, with each leg being 300 pounds. The others didn't fair very well either. They were trying to run, but it was barley happing at all.

Jaygar just stood and looked at everyone struggling to walk. "Come on! I've seen sails slither faster! Let's keep it up!" Everyone either grunted or groaned in response.

Ten hours later

Pretty much everyone was either still struggling for their last lap, or crawling on the ground. Jaygar was sitting down reading a novel; Tono was sitting while monitoring the warriors.

Cream was on the ground slowly crawling along with Tails Cosmo and Silver. Sonic and Knuckles were still standing, but were moving at a snail's pace with every slow step. Shadow was the only one ahead of most of them. A few Dusk raiders were still behind the Cramoisi. Chrome and Nero had already finished, but were still training by doing sit-ups.

A loud gong was sounded; Jaygar put his book down and pressed the button on his suit. "Alright buttercups. TEN HUT!" Even with the suits deactivated, Many were still unable to move. "On your feet!" Jaygar ordered. Cosmo heard Cream whimper which turned into a light sob.

"Sir" Tails said struggling to get up. "Some of us are still struggling! Cut us a break!"

"I'll cut you all a break as soon as I see some progress, which at this rate seems to be impossible. I've never seen such a poor display! The problem is, you Cramoisi rely too much on your new powers that you've gotten soft! You need to be prepared for any and every situation. Anything can happen! Your enemies will never give you an inch, and nether will I! Now, go and get some rest, training starts again first thing tomorrow!" Jaygar walked away; Tono looked back at the fighters before turning away.

"I don't like Jaygar.." Cream said weeping and hugging Blaze.

"We can't keep training like this. Someone's got to say something" Silver said.

"Chrome!" Amy ran over to the white echidna. "Can't you tell Jaygar to lay off being hard? This is too much for anyone to handle!"

"Yeah!" everyone else murmured or shouted in agreement.

"Actually, you guys have it easy" Chrome said stretching. "Richter and I were three years old when we started training like this. We spent countless hours training in this very jungle"

"But we're not you!" Rouge said "This training is going to kil…I mean it's more than we can handle"

"Sorry, but I thought you cramoisi could handle anything" Nero said standing up "Are you seriously complaining about this training because it's too much? From what I've learned, Creamoisi were supposed to have the strength of two armies."

"It would be easier if it weren't for that Nith metal!" Silver replied

"Now hold on a minute!" One of the dusk raiders said. "You think you Cramoisi are the only ones upset? These suits are killing us! At least you guys have enhanced speed and muscle. We don't have anything you guys got!"

"Yeah!" Said the rest of the non-Cramoisi

"Yeah, but you don't have a stone that can kill you hooked on your neck!" Amy shouted back with several agreeing remarks from the Cramoisi. "You guys are just carrying extra weight, we're the ones suffering!"

"Enough!" Chrome shouted at the two. "The purpose of the whole training regimen is to get you stronger. The nith metal is to level the playing field. Understand this, if going through this hellish training is worth not dying, or seeing others die, don't you think it's worth it?"

"not if we die from the nith metal" Amy replied

"We won't die from it" Everyone turned their attention to Sonic. "If this is how Jaygar wants to train us, let's continue it"

Many of the Cramoisi gasped and revolted of Sonic's words. "Sonic…you know I love you…" Amy walked up to the hedgehog giggling, but then she brought his head to his ear. "..but are you crazy?!"

"Maybe, but then I was thinking back to when Richter held on to that piece of metal that Clangen held onto. It managed to hurt him even when he was mortal at the time"

"So what's your point?" Rouge asked

"If Klaus plans of using beefed up nth metal stones to kill us, then we should be able to handle small little chunks. Plus when Richter was full Cramoisi he managed to handle some of those blades"

"yeah I was thinking how he managed to handle that despite of being a Cramoisi"

"But still weakened him when he was battling the shroud members" Chrome reminded "Are you saying you're going to let someone like Richter out rank you? He took a whole blade, yet you can't handle a small little rock"

Sonic and the others were quiet after that. None of them felt like saying anything. Chrome and the rest of the other raiders made their way to the mess hall. "Before you get upset with Jaygar, understand who the real villain is here" Nero said to Amy "Not that it's my business, but I would hate the one who has already made his mind in killing you verses the man who is trying to train you so you _won't _be killed" with those words he left with the other dusk raiders

Sonic looked at them as they were leaving. He turned over to Cream who still had tears in her eyes. "Cream, if you want, you can sit tomorrow out. If we talk with Jaygar, maybe he'll let you off easy"

"Really?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"But let me ask you something. Do you remember when you saw Rocky get stabbed by Prandor? How did you feel?"

"I…" Cream thought back to that horrible memory. She closed her eyes as the image of Rocky being impaled by that sword and his blood splattering on her clothes. She opened her eyes and more tears began to form. "I felt horrible….I felt so helpless. I….don't want to relive that…"

"We all have a memory we don't want to relive" Tails said looking at Rocky and at Cosmo.

"Those memories are too painful to even bring up…" Silver agreed looking at Blaze.

"We all had some bad memory" Sonic spoke "Some have more than others. And we keep thinking to ourselves. "If only I could have done something about it" Cream, this is our chance to make a difference. I know it's painful and Jaygar is a real jerk, but when we suffer, we suffer together"

"Cramoisi or not, there's a stronger much more harsh pain that we all have to endure for the rest of our lives." Shadow spoke to everyone "Jaygar can do his worse, but there is no pain in the world that can compare to the pain I already had" He then turned and walked away with Rouge in tow.

"Wow…for once it sounded like he gave some helpful advice" Sonic turned back to Cream. "Anyway, like Jaygar said you can quit at any time, but try to think about everyone else who had it rough."

"Ok…." Cream said quietly

The other Cramoisi start walking to the mess hall; Knuckles carried Cream over piggy-back style. Sonic took a moment to look at his suit.

"I'm proud of you, Sonic" Chrome said "I heard what you said. I'm impressed that you're willing to endure it. Just believe in yourself. I know you can do it"

"You sound like something off a kid show…" the blue hedgehog laughed

"Trust me. That has more meaning than you think. By the way, where's Richter? He's been missing all day"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Sonic asked smiling.

_**Speaking of whom**_

Richter was still hanging upside down on a tree over the water. For the past few hours he was trying to wiggle free, but to no avail. He then started jerk back and forward trying to swing over to land, but the rope broke causing Richter fall.

AHHHAAHHHAAHHHAAHHHAAAHHHHHH!"

The handkerchief loosened allowing Richter's screaming to be heard out loud. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was just off the edge of the lake. "Hey! I'm free!" Richter stood up, but was still tied up. So he was hopping trying to get back to camp, but his leg got caught on a rope, which pulled him up to a tree and trapped him in a wooden cage. Now he was caged and tied up. "Aww…man! Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

He was hanging in the cage shouting for hours, till it was night time.

"Hello!" Richter was shouting after the sun had dropped and the moon was shining. "Hello…..anybody…..my back is killing me…..come on guys!"

_**The Beginning Part 1 **_

Sonic was in his bed tossing and turning while grunting in his sleep. He kept murmuring as he was calling out a name. "Az…Azur….Az…..Azure…."

Sonic was still shaking while laying down. He then opened his eyes and looked where he was. He was laying on a lit road; he looked up and saw he was in a massive castle. Sonic shook his head, remembering that he's been in this castle before. "Oh man….how many more of these twisted dreams am I going to have.

"I don't know why you're calling it a dream, hedgehog

Sonic turned and saw a familiar face on a nearby balcony. She was a dark brown hedgehog standing on the balcony's rail holding a large hammer. Sonic growled looking at the hedgehog as she jumped down grinning at Sonic.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. What are you doing here Soricoh?" Sonic asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Someone like you shouldn't have even been able to find this place." She lunged at Sonic with her hammer; Sonic quickly summoned his sword to counter.

"What are you doing?" Sonic had no idea why she would attack him, or what she was doing here. "What's your beef with me anyway?"

"You're strange way of speech is amusing. Whatever do you mean?" Soricoh backed up and swung her hammer once more; Sonic did a jump dash followed by a homing attack on her knocking her down. He then jumped on top of her holding her down like a possessed woman.

"I mean, why do you keep attacking me and my friends?" he asked right at her face. "Tell me!"

"Why I'm appalled…." She said innocently "I would never attack you or my other siblings"

"You just attacked me!"

"Humph. Of course I did. I didn't expect company, the place is a mess.."

Sonic got up and looked around at the large foyer and found it was anything but messy. Sonic was confused at the woman's remark. "What? Is it dusty or something?"

The hedgehog sighed as if she was annoyed. "What would I expect from someone as young and arrogant as you?"

"HEY! What do you mean?!"

"If I have to explain it to you, what's the point of telling you? You are a Cramoisi after all…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Pardon me…." Both of them turn and see the blue elf Azbel show up in front of them. "But I was the one who brought him here mistress"

"What?! Why would you do that?! You know that this castle…"

"Mistress. With all due respect, he has a right to know about this including the queen"

Soricoh's eyes opened in shock. "You brought here too?!" She nearly screamed "UGH! What is wrong with you?! If she sees the castle the way…"

"If I see what?"

Darcy came walking into the room from the entrance. "Mother?" Sonic looked at the bat who had concern in her eyes. Soricoh looked at the queen and sighed. "Azbel…"

"Don't worry…." The elf spoke looking at her."They have a right to know of this story I want to tell them"

Soricoh shrugged her shoulders and walked towards a door putting her hand on it causing it to vanish leading to the next room. "Wait! Come back here!" Sonic shouted but she had already stepped out. Sonic ran after her, but the door reappeared right in front of him. Sonic then tried the same method to open the door; the door vanished again leading to the next room.

"Master wait!" Azbel shouted, but it was too late; Sonic walked through, and ended up falling. Darcy gasped in shock and quickly dashed over to the door where she saw nothing but a dark abyss.

"Mother!" Darcy looked down and saw Sonic holding on for dear life on the threshold of the doorway. Darcy helped Sonic get back up into the foyer. Both were panting out of shock looking at the doorway were another door appeared. "What the heck was that?!"

"Master, there is so much you and her majesty must learn, but right now I need you to listen to the tale I have for you both." Azbel spoke. "Please follow me…"

"Alright…but no doors…." Darcy helped Sonic stand up and they both followed the elf to the center of the room.

"Ah…here we are….."

Azbel clapped his hands; the entire room blacked out. Then the entire room lit from the center showing a hologram of the planet. There were several images of the planet and a large city filled with people with wings of angles.

"Whoa….way past cool…" Sonic said in awe.

"Indeed, master" Azbel said "What you are looking at is the beginning. Before the planet was even created, there existed beings known as the light tribe. This tribe worshiped their creator who made the planet you live in. They were given the job to watch over it and all its inhabitance. They were put on the planet to watch over the mortals, who rarely knew of their existence.

"Ahh….my mother told stories about these people." Darcy spoke. "They were one of the tribes to introduce elemental using."

"Yes, but this was the beginning of time. There were only two known elements: Light and Darkness. However there was a second tribe that discovered this planet and wanted to live on the planet as well. But the light tribe didn't see them as people worth living with, and had nothing to do with them. This new tribe wasn't as…attractive or as appealing to look at.

"How tragic…" Darcy said "Darkness can be beautiful if they look deep enough."

"Sadly the light tribe didn't see it that way. In fact they wished to cast them out of the world. The angered tribe, forced themselves on the planet and unleashed creatures to rid the world of mortals using their own negative thoughts and emotions"

"The Vessels?" Sonic asked

Azbel nodded in agreement. "For this very reason, and the other tribe had powers that were opposite to the light tribe, this tribe was forever known as the dark tribe. Because the light tribe was ordered to protect the world, they and the dark tribe broke out in an all-out war for the planet"

The images then disappear and the room returned to normal.

"Wait…isn't there more?" Sonic asked

"Yes, please tell us" Darcy asked

"Apologies, but my time is up. It's time for the two of you to wake up."

Both of their visions went white.

_**Sonic's Pov**_

After I conked out in the castle, when I woke up. I was back in the cabin. I was awake before everyone else. As I sat on my bed I began to think about what had happened. Could all of that been real? Could Soricoh live in that castle? And if so how did me and Darcy end up there? If what Azbel said is true, then this may not be the last time I have these dreams.

(TBC)

_**Off Panel **_

_**While you were away Part 2~This calls for war!...and sweets**_

In the mess hall of the ship, in the kitchen, Chip was looking over an ice cream sundae supreme.

It was a foot and a half tall loaded with chocolate, vanilla and mint chip ice cream, topped with chocolate candies, brown and rainbow sprinkles, white, dark, and milk chocolate chips, marshmallows and one waffle.

He was sighing while looking at his master piece. "It's….it's so beautiful! But it needs more…." He flew over the fridge to get another ingredient, the chocolate fudge. He turned around to only drop the jar as well as his mouth on the floor. His super sundae was eaten in half, by Richter's chao Quinn who was still eating it.

"WAHHH!" he screamed flying over to Quinn looking rather steamed. "My…my…my" Chip was nearly speechless. "I spent almost 30 minutes making that, and _you…! _"

"Choa?" Quinn stops while tilting his head at the spirit. (A/N I don't know what Chip is. I know he's really Light Gaia, butI'm going to refer to him as a spirit)

"First you eat my chocolate, then you ate all the dumplings I took from Sonic, and now you eat my ice cream?! This… means… war!" He rolled up some ice cream in a ball and threw it at the pudgy orange chao. It splattered on his face. Quinn slowly wiped the ice cream off and looked at Chip with his sharp tooth grin.

"Chao chao!" He rolled up ice cream and threw it back at Chip who fell on the table where he saw more containers of ice cream.

When Quinn jumps out of the bowl he sees Chip holding two ice cream scoops filled with ice cream. He smiles at the chao and flails the frozen cream at him.

Quinn flew in the air avoiding the balls of ice cream, but got hit hard by one and thrown into the pantry.

Chip smiled and slowly flew over with two more scoops of ice cream. "Any last words?" Suddenly Quinn came out holding two gun-like frosting dispensers. "What the-?!"

"Choa!" Quinn fired frosting at Chip blowing him back to the refrigerator. Quinn looked at Chip while knocking down a few pans to make a small fort.

When Chip came to, he opened the freezer and got out more frozen treats; two more containers of ice cream and many popsicles. He then came out while making a fortress of his own out of empty ice cream cartons.

Both of them stare at each other with their weapons in hand, Chip with his scoop and popsicles, and Quinn with his frosting guns.

"FREEDOM!" He shouted while throwing the popsicles like throwing knives.

"Chloa chaoa cha!" He then fired his guns like no tomorrow.

Both miss their targets leaving a large mess. Quinn got a box of cookies and threw them at chip like ninja stars. Chip hid behind the refrigerator door avoiding the cookies and blowing his tongue at Quinn, but then a cookie went right in his mouth almost choking him.

He swallowed the cookie and growled at Quinn as he was wearing a blind fold holding lollipops. "Change of venue, huh? Well two can play at that!" Chip went back in the ice box and came back out with a machine gun loaded with ice cream waffle cones smothered in chocolate and almonds. "Hope you like nuts! DAH!" He fired the cones like a machine gun.

Quinn' who had his blind fold taken off, jumped back behind the wall of pans hearing the clanging noises of the cones. He looked around at his arsenal of sweets and saw a small cannon.

As Chip was reloading his he heard a loud boom. He opened ice box and saw a large jawbreaker on the floor. He then gasped as he saw more jawbreakers heading his way. He hid back in his ice box avoiding the barrage of large candy coded cannon balls. "AHHHHH! He's got rock hard balls!"

Quinn had a small cannon and was loading more jawbreakers. "Oh Quinn…." Quinn looked at the fridge and gasped at what he saw next.

He saw a mechanism that had a wheel of scoops and was sitting over a tub of ice cream. "This baby can give ice cream cones to hundreds of people a minute….imagine what it can do at full speed! Bon Appetite!"

The machine activated throwing countless ice cream scoops at Quinn.

"Cho?!" Quinn flew back in his small fort avoiding the ice cream balls, but still felt the cold air as well as the melted cream that seeped through the pots and pans. He then came out and pulled his eye lid down and slapping his behind at Chip teasing him. Suddenly he got bombarded by countless ice cream scoops. After the barrage stopped he slowly got back up shaking the ice cream off. He then flew in the air, but then got attacked by more scoops.

Everything was happening in slow motion, Quinn could hear a sad opera in his head as he felt the cold cream touch his soft skin. Quinn gets hit and fell to the ground, unable to move due to the freezing temperatures of the ice cream. When the rain stopped again Chip jumped down and walked over to the large pile of ice cream. "Come out and face your doom!"

Chip was suddenly over taken by the next sight. He saw a taffy puller come up from behind making taffy. He then saw a large cannon aimed right at him. "Where does Rodney (Richter) get all this stuff?!" Chip wanted to move but he was frozen by fear, as he sees Quinn in a small cockpit aiming at him and firing the taffy.

Chip got splattered by a blob of sticky taffy and gets stuck to the floor. Quinn came flying down to look at his fallen target. "Chao chao Choa?"

"No I won't surrender! NEVER! Why don't you take a look up?"

Quinn looked up and saw a floating cannon that was hooked to a snow cone machine. "Choa?" Quinn spoke in a scared tone.

""ice" knowing you!" The snow cannon fires a large snowball at the Chao covering him in blueberry flavored ice, making a snowman looking like Quinn.

"Hey everybody!" at the end of the room Vector came bursting through the door with the rest of the Chaotix crew "We're back from our mission and got all kinds of information about the cobalt….huh?"

Vector could see the entire mess hall was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Espio asked walking up.

He then saw a dark chao fly in the room over their heads. It was Seraph holding a large nut, sitting down and eating it.

"Does anyone smell…candy?"

Charmy flew up and looked at the kitchen from the door way. "Ohhh! Candy is everywhere!" Charmy flew in the kitchen while looking at Chip stuck to the floor and Quinn who was a Chao-sicle. "HA! Cool!"

"What happened here?!" Vector asked in shock.

Chip laughed a bit while trying to break free. "Anyone want some ice cream?"

Quinn just laughed along with him.

(TBC)


End file.
